HOTD (South Park Version) 2da Parte
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Finalmente ha ocurrido un colapso TOTAL! Las grandes naciones realizan un ataque E.M.P y de un momento a otro todo aparato electrónico deja de funcionar. se desata un caos en la casa del hermano de Neko. 2da parte de ese fanfic. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Co-Autoria: Coyote-Smith
1. La Leyenda Muerta

Capitulo numero 1: La Leyenda Muerta

Anteriormente:

-Kenny! Vámonos por aca- Dijo Stan.

Corren hacia el campo vacio y Kenny lo sigue cargando su Katana. 20 minutos más tarde se encuentran con los demás en el centro comercial de South Park.

-AHÍ VIENEN!-Grito Neko

-Que suerte, ellos están bien-Kyle sonríe y se acerca a Stan y Kenny con los demás.

* * *

-SIIIII!-gritó Wendy de felicidad, abrazando fuertemente a Stan, haciendo que su cuerpo se presionara contra él, molestando a Kyle que cruzó los brazos.

-Ehhh...estoy bien, Wendy. Gracias-contestó Stan saliendo de en medio de los pechos de la chica pelinegra.

-Bueno, ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Ike preocupado, sujetando a Wendy debido a que sentía un poco de miedo.

-Estamos en el centro comercial de South Park no?-Pregunto Neko-Deberíamos aprovechar para conseguir suministros y quizás encontremos a más sobrevivientes-

-Sí, vamos a entrar-Dijo Kyle y sin decir nada mas el grupo entra al centro comercial de South Park.

* * *

*Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto de South Park*

Bebe y su compañero aun se encuentran en el aeropuerto revisando si hay zombis en la pista. No había muchos caminando por ahí.

-Está despejado-Dijo Bebe-Como un día lluvioso-

-No dispares-Le advirtió su compañero-O vas a hacer que nos vengan todos encima-

Se suben a una camioneta que estaba estacionada ahí.

-Carajo-

-No se para que abriste la boca ahora tenemos que hacer esto-Dijo Bebe molesta recordando la misión que les asignaron

-Solo quería comprobar la magnitud de la crisis-Le explico su compañero, arrancan el vehículo y empiezan a atropellar a los zombis en la pista-No puedo creer la mierda que nos toca vivir! Somos policías y aun así tenemos que matar a todas estas personas-

-Avanza un poco más, gira a la derecha, conduce un kilometro y ahí vas a ver un hangar-Le explico Bebe. Mientras llegaban hicieron "Piedra papel o Tijera" para ver quien cubriría a quien, Al chico le toco papel y a Bebe tijeras.

Al llegar, estacionan la camioneta en el hangar, Bebe sube a otra camioneta pero esta no tenía la llave.

-Yo te cubro! Segura que vas a poder hacerlo funcionar sin la llave?-El chico salió y se apoyo contra la camioneta apuntando con el arma a la pista.

-Sí, me enseño un chico al que detuve cuando estaba en la división de transito-Le conto Bebe, agarro 2 cables, los conecto creando una chispa y la camioneta arranco.

El compañero de Bebe sale a la pista, empieza a dispararle a los zombis con su arma pero uno de ellos se acerca detrás de él.

-MIERDA!-Grito y es mordido en la pierna por el zombi, recibe una llamada de Bebe.

-Como esta todo?-Pregunto ella manejando la camioneta.

-Bien, está todo bien…-Le respondió con la voz un poco débil. Bebe llega al lugar donde se encontraba sentado su compañero, estaba apoyado en una camioneta llena de gas para cargar los aviones, vio la mordida causada por el zombi.

-Todavía soy humano…no?-Le pregunto el mirándola-Antes de que digas algo, si vas a Matarme…me llamo Clyde Donovan-

-Bien Clyde-Dijo Bebe-Tenes algún último deseo?-Se arrodilla delante de él-Supongo que aun nos queda tiempo para tener sexo-

-Jejeje-Clyde se ríe- Ni siquiera tengo fuerza para levantarme y tocarte los pechos-Saca un detonador y se quita el arma de la espalda-Toma…sería una pena que mi arma se prenda fuego-

-Estás diciendo que vuelva corriendo yo sola a la terminal?-Pregunto Bebe a modo de broma

-Es que…no quiero ser el único héroe aquí, viste? Ahora vete compañera-Le dijo Clyde mirando al piso.

Bebe se levanta, se queda parada delante de Clyde, le hace una despedida militar.

-Fuiste el mejor compañero que pude haber tenido-Le dijo Bebe

-Jejeje, me hubiera gustado tocarte los pechos-Clyde puso una sonrisa pervertida-Ahora vete!-

Bebe sale corriendo, Clyde activa el detonador y el camión del gas explota junto con el mandando a volar a varios zombis que enseguida se incorporaron y caminaron hasta la terminal.

-AQUÍ BEBE!-Grito Bebe desde su comunicador a la base-EL PLAN NO FUNCIONO, SIGUEN CAMINANDO A PESAR DE LAS LLAMAS! Son más peligrosos de esta manera, preparen las armas y extinguidores de fuego por las dudas!-

Bebe se detiene al ver a los zombis caminar hacia ella.

-Solo es un kilometro hasta la terminal-Pensó Bebe preparando el arma de Clyde-Sin duda esta va a ser una carrera divertida-Empezó a correr disparándole a los zombis que se interponían en su camino.

* * *

*Ya en la terminal*

-Lamento mucho lo que le paso a Donovan-Dijo el oficial a Bebe

-Si algún día todo vuelve a ser como antes por favor súbelo de rango por su esfuerzo-Le pidió Bebe un poco mal por la muerte de Clyde y por no cumplir su deseo antes de morir, se sentó en el piso con el arma-Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-Tenemos la entrada bloqueada y hay varios guardias custodiándola-Dijo el oficial observando todo con unos binoculares-Parece que empeoro la situación en las salidas principales, es imposible escapar-

-Nos vamos a quedar acá atrincherados?-Pregunto Bebe-Por suerte aun tenemos alimento y agua, si hay fallas eléctricas tenemos generadores de emergencia, calmémonos y pensemos en otro plan…todavía hay tiempo-

* * *

*En el centro comercial de South Park*

El grupo entro a un supermercado que había ahí para conseguir cosas para comer, lo más importante era sacar la carne, debido a la falla eléctrica ya no había refrigeración.

-Esto no se echo a perder verdad Neko?-Pregunto Cartman sacando una bandeja de carne del refrigerador descompuesto

-La falla eléctrica empezó ayer así que revisa la fecha de caducidad-Le indico la Otaku.

-HEY QUÉDENSE QUIETOS!-Grito un hombre con un montón de cosas en el carrito-Van a comerse eso ustedes mismos? Necesitamos secar la carne y el pescado, ya decidimos que vamos ahumarlo-

-Espera un minuto ladrón!-Una mujer pelirroja aparece detrás del hombre.

-Mierda!-Dijo este al reconocer la voz de la mujer.

-Estos chicos llegaron aquí ayer!-Kyle se quedo sorprendido, vio que esa mujer era su madre.

-Qué?!-Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-No sabes nada acerca de las reglas hechas por A.S.A…es decir por la policía-Corrigió la mujer, Stan y Ike acababan de entrar al supermercado con Sparky.

-Todos deberíamos organizar a la comunidad, sería más sencillo sin la ayuda de la luz eléctrica y…-Dijo la madre de Kyle pero el hombre se alejo de allí.

-Buen trabajo-Le dijo Cartman, Neko lo miraba cruzada de brazos y con cara de molestia total.

-No hay de que-Contesto ella-Soy Sheila Broflovsky, soy la madre de Kyle…un gusto conocerlos, no se preocupen…estamos a salvo aquí, hay muchos guardias de seguridad y de seguro llegaran los policías!-

-Hey Sheila!-La llamo un hombre apoyado en una muleta-Vamos a comenzar con la reunión de hoy-

-Eh! Si, Si…ya voy-Dijo y sale corriendo dejando solos a Neko y Cartman que la miraron con cara de "WTF?" Salen del supermercado para encontrarse con Ike y Stan en una cafetería. Ike los saludaba desde la puerta, Sparky estaba adentro saltando alegremente. Los 2 entran, Cartman saluda a Ike.

-Tendrían que haber terminado con todo esto…-Dijo Neko mirando a la salida

-Tranquila, los policías ya armaron una barricada-La calmo Stan

-Sí pero con tantos guardias disponibles tendrían que haber armado una barricada perfecta-

-Por ahora hemos ocultado las armas-Stan estaba seguro con esa decisión

-Los hombres del grupo de mi hermano están bien organizados al igual que estas personas-Dijo Neko-Si las encuentran todos querrán usarlas…lo malo es que no tenemos muchas municiones-

-No queremos arriesgarnos a que nos roben las armas-Dijo Stan

-No quieres cambiarte de ropa?-Le pregunto Cartman a Ike

-Sí, he viajado en el auto todo el día y además estoy sucio y no he podido bañarme-Le respondió Ike estirando los brazos por el cansancio. Cartman siente que Neko le tira de la oreja.

-Que hice ahora?-Pregunto Cartman

-No dejes que un niño pequeño te distraiga!-Le grito Neko en voz baja para que Ike no escuchara. Cartman, Stan y Neko arman un pequeño círculo para hablar entre ellos sobre que estaba pasando ahora.

-En cualquier caso, este sitio no durara mucho-Dijo Neko

-En serio?-Pregunto Stan de manera sarcástica-Sin embargo tienen agua y comida-

-Pero las bases que mantienen unido al grupo están cayendo-Explico Neko-Este saludable ambiente que tienen se arruinara rápidamente y la comida tambien se está echando a perder-

-Pero aquí hay mucha gente verdad?-Ike se metió en la conversación-Sé por experiencia que si el agua no corre no seremos capaces de bañarnos, estaríamos todos sucios y nos podríamos enfermar-

-Porque te estás metiendo en esto Ike?-Pregunto Neko

-Neko, hablas tan fuerte que cualquiera puede escucharte de todas formas-Ike le sonríe. Neko se enoja y le estira las mejillas a Ike.

-NO SOY NEKO!-Le grito-Para ti soy Neko-Chan, entendiste?!-Deja de estirarle las mejillas a Ike y ve a los chicos-Chicos, busquen algo que podamos utilizar, solo tomen lo que sea útil porque no queremos que la gente de este grupo se enfade-

_De verdad? Esto no está mal Neko? La gente ya ha reclamado todo aquí y si nos llevamos algo nos tomaran de simples ladrones._

Cartman y Stan se ponen a caminar por el centro comercial buscando cosas que sean útiles para su supervivencia.

-De todas formas Stan, no puedes tomar lo que tú quieras?-Pregunto Cartman

-Es cierto-Dijo el-Neko no es nadie para decirnos que hacer, además fue buena idea ocultar las armas-

-Deberíamos hablar con Sheila?-Pregunto Cartman-Ella parece conocer todo lo que pasa aquí-

-Ella solo…-Stan piensa en Neko y Ike

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_-No puedo seguir usando este tipo de ropa-Le dijo Neko a Stan mostrándole su campera-Así que me llevo a Ike, voy a cambiarme con el-_

_-Adiós chicos-Dijo Ike, se va con Neko seguido de Sparky_

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Stan?-Dijo Cartman haciéndolo reaccionar

-Ah sí, no podemos usar las armas con guardias de seguridad rondando por aquí-Le dijo Stan

-Sí pero hay ciertos límites que no podemos evitar-Comento Cartman

-Tú eres el experto en armas, de que rayos estás hablando?-Pregunto Stan

-En realidad, en nada-Le respondió Cartman-Solo estaba pensando si debíamos usar las armas o no-

-Creo…-Dijo Stan

-STAN!-Lo llamo Kyle enojado cruzado de brazos junto con Kenny.

-Esto…-

-Podríamos ir a buscar bicis!-Kyle enseguida sonríe-En este lugar tienen muchas bicis ensambladas-

-Sí, eso sería…-Dijo Stan

-Sabes lo que he escuchado?-Le pregunto Kyle seriamente y lo ve molesto-Ya sé todo, se lo que hiciste con Kenny-Se aleja

-Estas celoso?-Pregunto Stan a modo de burla.

-Que piensas?-contestó el pelirrojo con los cachetes grandes y dándole la espalda a Stan.

-Obvio que sí. Pero no te quedes como el gordo de Cartman, yo sólo estaba matando a los zombis como siempre-dijo en un tono burlón para Kyle, mientras él se empezó a reír un poco.

-Yo no soy como Cartman cuando tengo los cachetes grandes! JA JA JA!-dijo aun riéndose un poco.


	2. Las banderas de los Muertos

Capitulo numero 2: Las Banderas de los Muertos

Mientras tanto Sheila se encontraba con un pequeño grupo de adultos junto con una mujer, entre ellos una anciana que estaba un poco enferma y débil.

-Maldita Perra!-Grito uno de los hombres-Dijiste que pronto recibiríamos ayuda pero esos hijos de puta siguen pasando como si nada, lo más importante de todo es que la electricidad, los teléfonos y toda esa maldita mierda ya no funciona-

-Mi esposa necesita una transfusión de sangre-Dijo un anciano mirando a su esposa enferma-Así que, podremos ir pronto al hospital? Pero yo estoy bien con lo que sea-

-Incluso si es por unos segundos necesito llamar a mi trabajo-Protesto otro de los hombres del grupo.

-Pero…es que…uhm-Dijo Sheila nerviosa-La policía me dijo que nos quedemos aquí hasta que vengan con ayuda! Así que haré todo lo que pueda para…-

-Tú no tienes derecho a retenernos aquí!-Le grito el hombre-Así que tu deber aquí es protegernos!-

Stan y Cartman escuchan todo, esas personas se estaban volviendo locas.

-Ellos parecen estar causando muchos problemas-Dijo Cartman

-Parece que si…-Dijo Stan-Acaso el grupo se está desintegrando?-

-Eso no parecer ser un gran problema pero…-Explico Cartman-Todo grupo tiene un propósito pero este no es el caso, ellos están dependiendo de la autoridad policial-

-Pero le están echando toda la culpa a la madre de Kyle-Dijo Stan un poco preocupado por la situación

-Se dieron cuenta de que no sirve de nada confiar en la policía-Dijo Cartman-Se dieron cuenta de que la policía no son su única salvación así que le están echando la culpa de todo a Sheila-Ve a Stan-Stan, sé que no nos queda tiempo para rescatar a todas las personas que encontremos…-

-Si-Dijo Stan-Así que, cual es el plan?-

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Cartman con una sonrisa malvada

-PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HARÁS?!-Le pregunto el hombre a Sheila muy enojado

-SI FUERAS UNA PERSONA RESPONSABLE SABRÍAS QUE ESTA PASANDO CON ESOS MONSTRUOS!-Le grito la mujer que se encontraba en el grupo.

-Ahm, es que yo…-Dijo Sheila tratando de no echarse a llorar, siente que alguien la llama y era Cartman.

-Esto…me disculpas un segundo?-Le pregunto Cartman

-QUE CARAJO HACES AQUÍ? ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA CONVERSACIÓN IMPORTANTE!-Le grito el hombre

-Solo quería decirle a Sheila que se le cayó esto-Cartman le da un arma de policía-Y yo solo quería devolvérselo-

-Esto es…?-Sheila toma el arma y la mira-Si! Es esta, es una Smith Wesson modelo 37! La prefectura utiliza estas armas para hacer cumplir la Ley-Sin darse cuenta tenía el dedo en el gatillo pero sin disparar.

-Ten cuidado…-Le dijo Cartman asustado-Tienes el dedo en el gatillo-

-Wow!-El hombre estaba sorprendido-Con un arma como esa podrás acabar con esos hijos de puta fácilmente-

-Espera! Si Sheila usa el arma ahora…hará que todos los zombis vengan por el ruido y estaremos en peligro-Le dijo Cartman-Pero en cualquier caso, ella será la única persona con un arma de policía…entonces confió en que la usara responsablemente-

-Si!-Dijo Sheila-Gracias por tu ayuda!-

Cartman sale y se encuentra con Stan.

-Creo que eso debería funcionar-Dijo Cartman

-Estás seguro de que ha sido lo mejor que ella al portar un arma tenga más responsabilidad?-Pregunto Stan

-Es para mantener unido al grupo, para demostrar que se puede disparar o apuñalar a los zombis o a las personas que no sigan ordenes- Respondió Cartman

-Por eso se la diste?-Pregunto Stan mirándolo con cara de "Me estas jodiendo?"

-Imagina la posición de Sheila ahora que tiene el arma, será mejor…-Le dijo Cartman

-EN SERIO!-Grito Neko, se asoma con Ike, los 2 llevaban otro tipo de ropa, Neko llevaba una remera de la banda Green Day, unos jeans azules, converse rojas y su gorro con orejas de gatito. Ike una remera verde, jeans celestes, zapatillas blancas. Sparky tenía un collar negro con detalles plateados-Ustedes 2 están contra la pared no es así? Pero en cualquier caso…que te hace pensar que una mujer como ella sabe manejar un arma?-

-Ella sabe lo que hace, debieron haberle dado un entrenamiento o algo así- Respondió Cartman.

-Y si piensan que ella no sabe disparar?-Dijo Neko-Bueno…es una posibilidad…yo lo que quiero decirles es que no podemos salvar a todos los que encontremos-

-Neko, por qué dices esas cosas!?-preguntó Kyle escandalizado y mirándola con mucha sorpresa, mientras se acordaba de lo que pasó con Rebecca.

-Neko, tiene razón. No podemos salvar a todos-contestó Stan, dejando a todos boquiabiertos-Pero lograremos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo y hacer que todos nosotros sobrevivamos-continuó Stan, haciendo que todos aplaudan por la aptitud del pelinegro.

-Oye Neko!-Dijo Ike-Neko tengo una idea!-

-ES NEKO-CHAN! YA TE LO DIJE-Neko le vuelve a estirar las mejillas a Ike.

-Lo siento, Donde esta Wendy?-Pregunto Ike

Se oyen los gritos de la pelinegra, todos corren hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Wendy. Mientras tanto Wendy se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala donde se hizo la reunión, el hombre que estaba en el supermercado la estaba manoseando, le quito parte del bikini rosa mostrando uno de sus senos.

-E-Espera…no hagas esto!-Wendy parecía estar nerviosa y asustada

-Por favor…solo una vez-Le pidió el hombre de manera traviesa-Dale bonita, vos querías venir acá no es así?-

-Y-Yo solo te dije que quería sentarme aquí porque estaba cansada-Le explico Wendy-No lo malinterpretes-Toma la parte del bikini que se cayó y se lo acomoda de nuevo.

-Ja, seh claro-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pervertida y toma una navaja-Déjame hacértelo, con un mundo lleno de zombis creo que nunca podre conocer a una chica con un cuerpo tan sexy como el tuyo-

-DEJALA!- El hombre se voltea para ver de quien era el Grito y era de Sheila, estaba apuntando con el arma que le dio Cartman-DEJALA IR! Solta la navaja ahora-

-O qué?-El hombre se ríe-Acaso me vas a disparar?!-Ve a sheila con la mano temblorosa-Estas temblando y encima piensas que me vas a disparar? DISPARAME, SI SOS TAN VALIENTE HACELO DE UNA VEZ!-

Algo hizo click en la mente de Cartman, tuvo una idea para ayudar a Sheila y a Wendy. Fue corriendo a una tienda, saco una soga y volvió al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, Neko, Sheila, el hombre y Wendy.

-DALE! DISPARAME! CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA-Dijo el hombre provocando a Sheila-O ACASO ME TENES MIEDO?!

-Se disparar!-Dijo Sheila cerrando los ojos-No tengo miedo! No tengo miedo!-

El hombre sonreía con maldad pero de repente siente que su cuello es ahorcado por una soga, Cartman se pone detrás de él.

-No te divertiste demasiado?-Le pregunto Cartman-Es inútil que te zafes de esto…la soga está fuertemente amarrada a tu cuello, Ahora que piensas hacer?- Wendy miraba todo sorprendida-Estás acabado? Tendré que matarte? Vas a oír las ordenes de la policía o..?-dijo Cartman enseguida soltando al criminal del alambre y cayendo en el suelo.

-Basta!-Neko detiene a Sheila-No tenes que dispararle a nadie-

-Pero Sheila…-Dijo ella nerviosa con el arma en las manos.

-Señora, Wendy ya está a salvo gracias a Cartman-Dijo Ike.

-Ah, cierto…es verdad-Dijo Sheila, Stan amarra los brazos del criminal detrás de la espalda, Sheila ve a Cartman-Eeeh, Cartman…-

-Oficial, puede venir un segundo?-Le pregunto uno de los sobrevivientes

-Eh, Si Claro-Dijo Sheila

Los chicos del grupo se encontraban en la cafetería del centro comercial.

-Entonces…cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aca?-Pregunto Kyle mirando al grupo.

-Todos estamos cansados así que…-Dijo Stan

-CUANTO TIEMPO NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR DIJE?!-Grito Kyle-COMO PODEMOS ESTAR TRANQUILOS CUANDO HAY UN TIPO QUE NO SE MOLESTARÍA EN COGERSE A UNA CHICA DELANTE DE TODOS!? Yo soy un chico y puede que me haga algo malo a mi también!-

-Ah, es verdad-Dijo Stan recordando lo que le paso a Kyle en la gasolinera.

-Bueno, si no me crees Stan anda a que te viole y te rompa el c**o como en una revista porno Gay-Le grito Kyle-Y cuando regreses vas a entender de lo que te hablo-

-Broflovski, puedo decirte algo?-Pregunto Neko

-Que Quieres?-Le respondió Kyle enojado

-Deja de molestar a Stan por un minuto, si quieren alcanzar su objetivo necesitaran un plan y hacer un plan toma mucho tiempo-Le dijo la Otaku señalando a Stan

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tenes que saber a dónde vas a ir-Dijo Kenny-Una vez hecho eso podrás hacer avances…Sabes cuánta agua y alimento tenes? Serás capaz de mantenerte en contacto? Luego de eso encontrar un camino seguro para llegar a salvo y…-

-MI CASA ESTA A 30 MINUTOS CAMINANDO DESDE AQUÍ!-Le grito Kyle

-Una distancia de 30 minutos te tomaría como una noche entera-Le dijo Kenny mirándolo de forma seria-Ya deberías saber eso Broflovski-

-Neko-Cartman se acerca a la chica Otaku

-Eh? Que pasa gordo?-Le pregunto Neko

-Yo no sé tanto sobre los ataques EMP, pero es posible que los EMP alcancen y rompan cada pieza de material electrónico? Acaso no hay equipos especiales para resistir a los rayos? Y si hay un lugar que está protegido yo creo que esos equipos deben funcionar-Dijo Cartman

-La protección contra rayos no serviría de nada! El limite que cualquier aparato puede resistir seria rápidamente alcanzado, así que absolutamente todo está muerto-Le respondió Neko-La protección en los edificios tampoco funcionaria porque están equipados para que los equipos electrónicos funcionen con las antenas. También diría que depende del área afectada por la explosión, pero de eso no tenemos forma de saberlo con seguridad!-

-Y que hay de los autos?-Pregunto Stan

-Cualquiera que tenga E.C.U ya no funciona-Respondió Neko-Además cabe la posibilidad de que la bujía del motor también este muerta-

-Entonces si tuviéramos una bujía y un auto viejo podríamos hacerlo funcionar!-Dijo Cartman con una sonrisa por la idea

-Claaaro-Dijo Neko con tono sarcástico-Pero, sabes dónde podría haber una bujía que aun funcione?-

-Que tal un auto viejo que usa Diesel? Ellos no usan bujías pero tienen transmisión manual y creo que podríamos hacerlos funcionar-dijo Kenny dándole una idea a Neko-Que tal cosas dentro de un banco?-

-Existe una posibilidad de que esté bien-contestó Neko pensativa-Ocupémonos de ese asunto después de la reunión de hoy-


	3. Sangre y Muerte

Capitulo numero 3: Sangre y Muerte

-Tal vez encontremos una laptop o algo similar-Dijo Wendy-Aca hay un banco, así que estoy segura de que tienen una caja fuerte! Y si no encontramos nada con las bicicletas nos moveremos más rápido que los zombis-

-Si! Tienes razón Wendy-Dijo Stan apoyando a la pelinegra-Vamos a ver eso ahora mismo-

-Sí, es una buena idea pero…Que pasaría si el otro grupo tambien reclama las bicis?-Pregunto Neko haciendo que todos se quedaran callados sin saber que decir.

-No me molesta compartir, pero…solo será si encontramos 2 de lo mismo-Dijo Stan

-Oke! Ya tenemos las ordenes de nuestro líder así que…vámonos!-Dijo Neko

-Esperen un minuto!-Dijo Kyle.

-Kyle, tenemos cosas que hacer-Dijo Stan, Kyle vuelve con un vaso lleno de coca-cola.

-No hay hielo pero las maquinas de bebidas aun funcionan-Dijo Kyle mostrando el vaso de coca-cola al grupo-Este grupo no encontró la cafetería así que también hay agua mineral embotellada-Ve a Kenny-Vos también podes tomar algo si queres-

-Sos bastante bueno en esto Kyle-Dijo Kenny agarrando el vaso de coca-cola sonrojado.

-La tienda de mascotas tiene muchas cosas para Sparky-Dijo Ike

-Vamos a dividirnos-Dijo Stan-Kyle, Wendy, Cartman y Neko vayan a buscar un banco, después de eso vayan a recoger las bicis que podamos usar en la tienda-Ve a Kenny-Kenny…Voy a hacerte cargo de la situación si hay una emergencia-

-Entendido Stan-Dijo Kenny sujetando con fuerza su Katana.

-Voy a las oficinas a buscar equipos electrónicos que no hayan sido afectados por el E.M.P-Dijo Stan-Cartman anda al techo y revisa como están las cosas afuera-

-Está bien, y durante el camino voy a buscar unos binoculares y un mapa-Dijo Cartman, sale de la cafetería y sube al techo con los binoculares, se pone a revisar la situación.

-Em…Cartman!-Lo llamo Sheila-Que haces aquí arriba?-

-Estoy haciendo un reconocimiento del área para chequear como esta todo-Le respondió Cartman

-Eso es increíble! Y pensar que solo sos un estudiante-Le dijo Sheila asombrada-Eres más inteligente que yo-

-Pero Sheila, tú misma demostraste que eres una increíble oficial de policía-Le dijo Cartman

-No, No…para nada en realidad nunca hubiera sabido que pasaría si tu no estabas aquí Cartman-Dijo Sheila-Probablemente estaría muerta…pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por ayudarme-

-No fue nada-Dijo Cartman un poco avergonzado.

-De que estás hablando? Estaba en problemas…por eso-Sheila se acerca a Cartman y le da un fuerte abrazo-GRACIAS! GRACIAS CARTMAN! Seré policía pero soy una completa idiota! No te parece gracioso? Y pensar que le prometí a mi esposo que yo sería fuerte y seria oficial de policía…lo logre, pero…soy una tonta-

-SEÑORITA OFICIAL!-Sheila mira hacia abajo al igual que Cartman, ven a un hombre corriendo hacia ellos.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Sheila preocupada

-La Anciana del grupo, está muy grave-Le respondió el hombre preocupado al igual que Sheila-La chica sexy la reviso pero la mujer necesita una transfusión de sangre, el hospital al que la señora fue queda cerca de aquí…creo, pero hay posibilidad de que la sangre que se encontraba refrigerada ya no sirva más!-

Kyle se encontraba apoyado en una de las barandas del pasillo del centro comercial en el 2do piso. Se notaba que estaba un poco triste y pensativo a la vez, escucho pasos y era Neko.

-Oye, Kyle…que te sucede?-Pregunto Neko-Ya se, estas mal porque Stan se enamoro de Kenny y a ti te dejo de lado verdad?-

-Bueno…creo que sí, es por eso-Dijo Kyle un poco desanimado.

-Acompáñame, tengo una sorpresa que te hará sentir mejor-Dijo Neko tomándolo del brazo

-Neko! Suéltame-Le ordeno Kyle pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-Solo hazlo! O quieres perderte tu sorpresa?-Le pregunto la Otaku mirándolo de forma burlona.

-Uhm...-pensó Kyle deteniéndose por unos momentos-yo creo que no pierdo nada-continuó, dejando a Neko feliz, lo agarrara de nuevo y lo lleva por algunos minutos

-Taran!-exclamó Neko mostrando a una tienda de ropas nuevas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Para que eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo curioso. -Es que estás casi siempre con la misma ropa y pensé que sí compramos una cosa nueva, Stan se sentiría atraído hacia ti de nuevo -dijo Neko animada, haciendo que Kyle imaginara la situación y concordara con ella.  
-Ok, vámonos!-exclamó feliz el pelirrojo, haciendo que Neko ponga una carita de "Kawaii", casi como una bestia empezó a sacarle a ropa a Kyle, haciendo que solo se quedara con la gorra puesta y en ropa interior.

-Me falta algo…-Neko ve la gorra de Kyle-Ya se!-Se acerca para quitarle la gorra pero Kyle la empuja-Oye! Qué te pasa?-

-Nadie toca mi gorra-Kyle se sujeta fuertemente la gorra verde que llevaba puesta-No me la quites!-

-Tara! Que creen chicos!?-exclamó Wendy saliendo del probador, llevaba puesta una microfalda, una boina de marinero, los dos primeros parecían haber sido hechos para alguien menor de edad, quedando sensuales en ella, para la felicidad de Kenny y Ike.

-Wendy! Porque usas ropas tan pequeñas?-preguntó Ike embobado, así como los otros chicos.

-Es que así me siento más comfortable, Ike! Además para mejorarlo no uso nada deabajo de esto! Entonces que creen?-preguntó Wendy.

-Muy bien! Yuuhhuuuu!-exclamaron felices los chicos, con excepción de Neko, que se quedó de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora vamos a ver cómo le queda mi manera de vestir a Kyle-Dijo Wendy, tomando algo de ropa que se había puesto antes, tomo a Kyle del brazo y lo llevo al probador con la ropa que eligió. Al rato Kyle sale usando la ropa que le dio Wendy para ponerse, no parecía muy contento con el resultado.

-Uhm…Wendy quiero decirte una cosa-Dijo Kyle y enseguida grita-Como rayos voy a hacer para moverme o correr cuando estoy en una zona de peligro?! No me puedo mover en lo mas mínimo!-

-Oh, cierto…perdóname Kyle-Dijo Wendy riéndose de manera nerviosa.

-Está bien, supongo que es momento de que elija yo la ropa-Dijo Kenny acercándose a Wendy y Kyle.

-Muchas gracias, chicos! Ahora la próxima!-dijo Wendy quitándose la ropa y entrando de nuevo al probador.

-Tará!-exclamó la azabache feliz, poniéndose un bikini rojo al estilo de Borat, mostrando mucho de su cuerpo y sólo encubriendo los pechos y la parte del medio de las piernas de las chicas.

-Eso queda bien en ti, Wendy!-exclamaron felices los chicos, compartiéndose un abrazo, aprovechando para manosearla un poco.

-Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, chicos!-habló Wendy contenta sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-Ahora voy probarme uno mas!-continuó feliz, entrando en el trocador, y lanzando su ropa de nuevo, pero cuando se mostró...

-Entonces que creen?-pregunto Wendy en una pose de heroína con sus piernas abiertas y sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas mientras salía un chorro de sangre del nariz de los chicos.

-Bueno...creo que olvidaste de algo importante! JA JA JA!-exclamó Neko riéndose mucho y apuntando para la azabache, que se miró para bajo y notó que no llevaba nada.

-Mis ropas! Olvidé de ponerme mis ropas!-exclamó Wendy escondiendo con una de las manos su v*** y con la otra intentando esconder sus pechos, pero si mucho suceso.

-Hey, Wendy! Aquí está tu ropa!-exclamaron los chicos con las ropas anteriores de Wendy mientras ella corría detrás de ellos, no se dando cuenta de que había otras ropas alrededor y Neko se reía en el suelo.

-Está bien, voy a mostrarle a Kyle como me visto yo-Dijo Kenny-Sígueme-

Toma a Kyle del brazo metiéndolo en el probador, al rato Kyle sale con ropas ajustadas parecidas a las de un Stripper haciendo que Neko se sonrojara al igual que Wendy.

-Kenny! No esperaba a que le pongas una ropa como esa a Kyle-Dijo Neko-Eso es muy revelador y muy excitante para Stan-

-Además me aprieta demasiado-Dijo Kyle levantando un poco los brazos para que no le doliera la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Está bien, solo que…-Kenny se acerca y le hace un pequeño corte a la remera ajustada que llevaba Kyle mostrando parte de su pecho-Necesitaba esto!-

-No te preocupes Kyle-Le dijo Neko feliz-Por suerte tienes otra opción más, las chicas Otakus como yo tenemos un gran gusto para la moda y sabemos cómo vestirnos…acompáñame al probador-

Neko llevo a Kyle al probador, se puso a buscar una camisa XL, una remera negra de manga corta, jeans azules claros, unas Vans negras y un gorro gris que decía "GEEK" en letras blancas. Kyle sale con la ropa que le dio Neko, tampoco parecía contento con la ropa de la chica Otaku, se veía más Nerd que antes…o peor…

-COMO RAYOS VOY A HACER PARA LUCHAR CONTRA LOS ZOMBIS VESTIDO ASI?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo a gritos haciendo que Neko se tapara los oídos por el grito.

-Tengo una idea!-Dijo Ike feliz agarrando un traje de conejito en sus manos-Porque no lo vestimos de conejito para que los zombis no lo reconozcan?-

Al oír eso, Neko, Kenny y Wendy se lo imaginaron vestido de conejito, los 3 se echaron a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Kyle se molestara.

-jajajajaja-Dijo Neko entre risas-que chistoso! Jajaja-

-Ponte el disfraz de conejito Kyle!-Bromeo Kenny-jajaja-

-Carajo...-murmuró Kyle entrando en el probador y poniéndose rápidamente el traje.

-JA JA JA!-rieron los chicos girando en el suelo, molestando a Kyle.

-Cállense!-exclamó Kyle y para acercarse a ellos tuvo que saltar en su traje, pareciéndose a un conejo haciendo que las risas fueran más altas.

-Eso es tan Kawaii, Kyle!-exclamó Neko feliz, abrazando al conejo Kyle como sí no tuviese fin.

-Ya suéltame!-Kyle empuja a Neko-Me canse de que se rían de mi, voy a cambiarme-

Entro en el probador, a los pocos minutos vuelve a salir con la ropa que llevaba siempre, haciendo que los chicos, Neko y Wendy se desilusionaran por su elección.

-Así me gusta vestirme-Les dijo Kyle sonriendo-Y si tienen algún problema con eso pues jodanse!-

-Pero quien debe ser el próximo?-preguntó Neko con interés a los chicos.

-Yo, yo seré el próximo!-exclamó Kenny feliz yéndose al probador y lanzando sus ropas a los chicos.

-Ehhh...chicos? Yo olvidé tomar algo de ropa...pueden buscar algo para mí?-dijo Kenny saliendo la parte superior de su cuerpo del probador, en cuanto la parte de abajo no.

-Tienes una mala memoria, Kenny-dijo Neko riéndose un poco con los chicos, haciendo que frunciera un poco un ceño-pero aquí están tus ropas- dijo la Otaku y continuó dándole ropa.  
-Gracias, Neko-contestó Kenny, vistiéndose rápidamente y saliendo poco después.

-Por que me diste esto, Neko?-preguntó Kenny, notándose que le dieron una ropa de colegial de chica, haciendo que los otros rieran.

* * *

Bueno, em...no creo que hoy pueda continuar el fanfic porque estaré ocupada con matemática particular, estaré estudiando por 2 horas. no creo que sean 2 horas completas porque el profesor va a tener a otro estudiante mas y pienso que si hay 2 personas en la clase no va a poder ayudarme mucho que digamos.

-Sin contar que si no estudias Matemática vas a reprobar el examen-Dijo Kenny apareciendo de la nada al igual que los otros chicos

-Tu que sabes sobre mis exámenes!? No te metas en los asuntos de los demás-Dije yo molesta-Bueno, como sea...dejen reviews y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo-

-Porque carajo hiciste que me vistieran con ropa de Stripper y de conejito?-Pregunto Kyle molesto

-Porque quise...ademas no podemos negar que te ves mas ukeable así-Dije yo con una sonrisa pervertida y traviesa a la vez.

-Carajo-Se enojo Kyle-Porque tuve que nacer tan lindo?-

-Porque dios lo pidió así-Stan se acerca y abraza a Kyle haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Aaaaaaw-Dije y enseguida tengo una idea-Ustedes 2!-Señalo a Stan y Kyle

-Nosotros?-Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y se señalan el uno al otro

-SI! Ustedes...VÁYANSE A FOLLAR EN LO ALTO DEL MONTE PERO...YA!-Grite emocionada.

-No es justo! yo quiero follar con Stan-Dijo Kenny protestando

-Bueno, hagamos una carrera y el primero que llega tiene sexo con Stan-Dije yo señalando a Kyle y Kenny-1...2...-

-YO VOY PRIMERO!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo y enseguida se pelean para ver quien se quedaría con Stan

-Oke...esto tomara tiempo -_-, como sea...dejen reviews!-Dije yo dirigiendo mi mirada a los lectores

N3k00-Ch4N


	4. Cosplay de los Muertos

Capitulo numero 4: Cosplay de los Muertos

Mientras tanto, Stan, Cartman, Sheila y el hombre que se encontraba en el grupo de adultos fueron al hospital a buscar cosas para salvar a la anciana que estaba en un muy mal estado.

-Este es el hospital, de niño yo venía aquí con mis padres para hacerme unas revisaciones medias-Dijo Stan

-Vos también venias acá?-Le pregunto el hombre

-Claro que si, y tú?-Le respondió Stan

-Por supuesto, me encantaba leer las revistas de la sala de espera-Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero creo que deberíamos estar concentrados-Dijo Sheila

-Fue bastante inteligente lo de ustedes, esconder las armas de esa forma-El hombre sonreía con un poco de maldad al ver a Cartman con un arma en las manos

-Quieres usarla? Aunque si los zombis la escuchan nos van a rodear-Dijo Cartman

-No me hagas reír, a mi me gustan más los revólveres…vos sabes a que me refiero, aunque nunca tuve un arma de verdad en las manos-

_Una transfusión de Sangre? Qué clase de enfermedad es? Estoy casi seguro…que es una enfermedad de la médula ósea pero no sé cómo se llama._

* * *

Antes de que eso pasara, el grupo se encontraba en el centro comercial en un negocio que vendía camas. La anciana enferma estaba acostada en una de ellas, agonizaba por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

-Una enfermedad de la médula ósea que necesita transfusiones de sangre regularmente?-Dijo Wendy-Podría ser A.R!-

-y eso que quiere decir?-Le pregunto el hombre anciano a Wendy

-Es una abreviación, es una complicación común, una interrupción normal en la sangre, se conoce como artritis reumatoide-Explico Wendy

-Ah! Es eso! Lo sabia-Dijo el hombre

-Lamento ser una molestia…pero…creo que si descanso un poco tal vez me sienta mejor-Dijo la anciana acostada en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada!-Le dijo Wendy sonriendo

-WENDY!-Grito Ike, se acerca a ella con vendas y un kit de primeros auxilios en los brazos-Se que está mal tomar las cosas sin pagar pero…-Wendy lo toma de la cara haciendo que la mire.

-No importa, muchas gracias Ike-Le dijo Wendy un poco feliz y ve al anciano-Entonces, es una transfusión de Plasma o de plaquetas? Y necesito saber el tipo de sangre-

-Eso no lo sé…pero su sangre es tipo "0"-Dijo el anciano a Wendy

-Recuerda el color de las bolsas que se usaron para la transfusión?-Pregunto Wendy-Necesito saber si era roja o amarilla-

-Em…Amarilla! Definitivamente era amarilla!-Dijo el anciano

-Si tiene A.R y la bolsa de la transfusión es Amarilla probablemente sea una transfusión de Plasma-Dijo Wendy-Ya no hay energía, ya paso un día entero pero el hospital esta cerca-

-Pero, Wendy entonces mi sangre debería servir-Dijo Neko en voz baja a Wendy

-Nada de eso! Hacer una transfusión como esa es muy peligrosa-Dijo Wendy apartando a la Otaku- Además es sangre tipo "0" así que tu sangre no sirve-

-Pero que hay de la transfusión? El tipo de sangre que necesita debe ser "0" como el de ella-Dijo Stan

-Pero Wendy está hablando del plasma-Dijo Cartman

-Y con el plasma la cosa es al revés-Dijo Sheila algo mareada

-Eso es para los glóbulos rojos gordo-Dijo Neko enojada.

-Pero y vos como sabes eso?-Le pregunto Wendy

-No hace falta que me lo preguntes-Respondió Cartman

-Y qué? Que es lo que haremos ahora?-Pregunto Neko a Wendy

-En el hospital que está cerca de aquí recibían sangre así que vamos a ir a buscarla-Dijo Wendy

-Una pregunta Wendy…porque tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?-Pregunto Neko abrazando a Ike

-Vamos a ayudar a todos los que podamos, odio decir esto pero…esa anciana necesita transfusiones regularmente y que pasara cuando se le termine esa? Y si necesita otra más?-Dijo Stan preocupado

-Las reglas del mundo ya cambiaron-Dijo Kenny-Cambiaron no es así?-

-Es horrible…pero es cierto-Concordó Kyle cabizbajo

-Stan-Lo llamo Ike haciendo que Stan lo mirara-Vas a ayudar a esa abuela, no? Desearía que pudiéramos…-

-Pero esto es difícil-Le respondió Stan

-Entonces si es difícil…-Dijo Ike con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Porque se molestaron en venir a rescatarme? Que no soy parte del grupo tambien?-

-Bueno…-Dijo Cartman-Ike esta situación es distinta a la tuya-

-YO LO HARE-Grito Sheila-Solo díganme que tengo que hacer y lo voy a ir a buscar!-

-Pero Sheila es muy peligroso-Le advirtió Cartman

-Ignorar el peligro propio por el bien de la ciudadanía es trabajo de un oficial-Dijo Sheila

* * *

Y Ahora volvemos al hospital donde se encuentran Stan, Cartman, Sheila y el hombre todos equipados con armas para defenderse de los zombis.

_Tendría que haber un refrigerador donde está el F.F.P? Todo lo que debemos hacer es traer el F.F.P pero tambien agarrar las herramientas y medicamentos que nos parezcan útiles. Un refrigerador? Pero no se corto la luz? Es hermético así que tiene que funcionar si duro todo un día, incluso estaría bien por varios días y si no fuera así cualquier tipo de sangre se hubiera echado a perder así que debe estar bien! Solo no se olviden de traer el Kit y la transfusión._

-Como esta todo?-Le pregunto el hombre a Stan asomado a la puerta.

-Es difícil de explicar-Respondió Stan-Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Que cosa? Que sea rápido-Le dijo el hombre

-Porque viniste aquí?-Le pregunto Stan

-No lo sé…vine porque quise-Dijo él y todos se ríen. Sin decir nada mas los 4 entran al hospital, empiezan a recorrer los pasillos y las salas de espera revisando que no haya zombis.

Todo estaba desordenado, las revistas y los zapatos de la gente que había allí estaban tirados por el suelo. De la nada las ventanas del pasillo se rompen, entran zombis a la sala, el grupo empezó a defenderse usando sus armas para acabar con los zombis.

-Yo los voy a detener!-Dijo el hombre viendo que entraban mas zombis a la sala-Ustedes busquen el plasma-

-Te ayudo-Dijo Cartman, ambos empiezan a pelear con los zombis-Son una maldita mierda, eso es lo que son!-

Con el arma le corto el cuello a una enfermera-zombi, esta se acerca a Cartman para morderlo.

-CUIDADO CARTMAN!-Grito Sheila, apoya el cañón del arma en la cabeza de la zombi y la empuja tirándola al suelo-Te encuentras bien?-

-S-Si, gracias Sheila-Le dijo Cartman nervioso por lo que hizo

-De nada, tenía que devolverte el favor…tu me salvaste antes-Le dijo Sheila sonriendo, abren una heladera que había en la sala, encuentran el plasma.

-Aquí esta! Esta dice F.F.P en la etiqueta-Dijo Cartman

-Ya tenemos el plasma!-Le dijo Sheila al hombre que se encontraba sacando medicamentos-Y que hay de ti?-

-Yo tome todo lo que pude-Dijo el cargando una mochila en la espalda.

-Entonces…nos vamos-Dijo Cartman, pero cuando salen ven a Stan disparándole a más zombis que se metieron en el pasillo

-La entrada está llena de zombis, hay tantos que no tuve otra opción que dispararles-Dijo Stan entrando a la sala con los demás, cierra la puerta pero eso es inútil, los zombis empiezan a entrar por la ventana que da al jardín del hospital y también por el elevador.

-Mierda!-Grito el hombre que estaba con ellos-Ahora que hacemos? No hay otra manera de salir?-

-Podemos llegar al segundo piso desde el techo-Dijo Stan señalando el techo con su arma.


	5. El Bueno el malo y la Muerte

Capitulo numero 5: El bueno, el malo y la Muerte.

-El techo! Qué gran idea Stan-Dijo Sheila sorprendida por la decisión del mejor amigo de su hijo. Stan toma el arma, dispara abriendo un agujero en el techo, Cartman pone una mesa para que todos puedan subir.

-Ya esta! Ahora vámonos Cartman-Dijo Stan, Cartman sube primero.

-Aquí es seguro, esto es un depósito de medicamentos-Dijo Cartman-Sería bueno que Sheila suba primero-Sheila empieza a subir-Ten cuidado-Sin querer ella se sujeta de Cartman para no caerse.

-Lo siento Cartman-Dijo Sheila

-Dale, subí vos primero! No te queda mucho tiempo-Le grito el hombre a Stan

-Pero que va a pasar contigo?-Pregunto Stan

-Jeje, no te preocupes por mí-Stan empieza a subir y el ve que entran los zombis a la sala-Holy Shit!-

-SUJETATE-Le grito Stan

Cuando él estaba por subir, se acercan los zombis, empiezan a bajarlo tirándolo al suelo, lo ponen boca abajo, lo empiezan a morder y el hombre siente que se está convirtiendo en zombie.

-Mátame-Le dijo a Stan-Ya soy un zombi…por favor…MATAME! HACELO!-

Stan no tenia corazón para dispararle, ya que él los ayudo con esta misión, Sheila se acerca y le dispara en la cabeza.

-Adiós…-Dijo Sheila

_Dejamos una vida atrás para salvar a otra, ahora que lo pienso…creo que esta fue nuestra primera derrota._

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, Ike se preparaba para ir a buscar más suministros Kyle, Neko y Kenny estaban con él, los 4 estaban en la planta baja del edificio.

-Vas a poder ir hasta allá?-Le pregunto Kyle-Estas seguro? Tus piernas son muy cortas…-

-Claro que si, voy a estar bien tonto!-Le respondió Ike

-Acordate de respetar a tus mayores-Dijo Kenny que estaba jugando con Sparky

-Lo siento-Ike sonríe y le saca la lengua de forma traviesa

-Estás seguro? No queres ir en la bicicleta de Stan?-Pregunto Neko

-Ya les dije que estoy bien-Ike se sube a su bicicleta-Bueno…ahí voy!-Empieza a pedalear alejándose de los chicos y Neko

-Ten cuidado!-Le advirtió Kyle, ve que Ike hace un salto con su bicicleta, se detiene y saluda a los chicos-Hay dios mio…desde cuando me convertí en su mama?-

-Te sale realmente bien-Dijo Kenny

-Me pregunto si me va a dejar ir con el-Pensó Kyle viendo a Ike Alejarse con la bicicleta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cartman, Sheila y Stan se encontraban en la cafetería del centro comercial.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar-Dijo Cartman seriamente

-Como si tuviéramos algo de qué hablar-Dijo Stan de manera perezosa

-Estoy muy cansada-Se quejo Sheila bostezando de sueño

-Esto es serio! Tenemos que reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de pasar-Dijo Cartman

-Porque?-Pregunto Stan-Lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir adelante y ver en que nos fue mal…estamos claros?-

-Dejamos que una persona inocente fuera atacada-Dijo Sheila-Porque? Porque?-Stan sintió que ella estaba actuando como Kyle.

-No había nada que pudiéramos hacer para evi…-Dijo Stan

-No!-Lo interrumpió Cartman-Fue un error, no debimos haber dejado que tu vigilaras la entrada…Stan hasta ahora hicimos todo lo que nos habías dicho pero en el hospital hubo un problema, no se requerían 4 personas para ir a buscar las cosas que necesitábamos en el hospital, con 3 nos habría bastado-

-Dijiste 3? Eso quiere decir…-Dijo Stan

-BASTA!-Grito Sheila-Nadie quiere seguir hablando de esto, además yo mate a ese hombre! Yo le dispare-

-Es por eso que necesitamos hablar, tenemos que averiguar que ocurrió para que esto terminara así-Dijo Cartman intentando calmar a Sheila

-Hasta Cartman tiene su lado serio de vez en cuando-dijo Kenny mirando la escena

-Personalmente, no tengo nada que ver con todo esto-Dijo Neko cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la pared.

-De que estás hablando? Cartman y mi mama se están volviendo cada vez más cercanos, tendrías que ponerle algo de seriedad al asunto-Le grito Kyle enojado

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a la gente cuando están asustados?-Le pregunto Neko sin mirarlo.

-Cartman está empezando a ver qué tan salvaje se volvió la gente-Dijo Kenny

-El también sabe lo que es matar a una persona-Dijo Neko-El miedo a la muerte! Matar para seguir vivo! No importa que tan fuerte sea una persona…estas cometiendo un ataque T.E.P.T –

-Pero nosotros no matamos a nadie-Dijo Kyle

-Porque los zombis no son seres humanos-Le grito Neko-Date cuenta de eso Broflovski, al menos nosotros decidimos que es así porque tenemos que proteger nuestra cordura y nuestra razón de ser. No sé de quién fue la idea de llamarlos Zombis pero creo que hasta este día deberíamos estar agradecidos de pelear contra esas cosas que parecen ser humanos-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Dijo Kenny-Pero…eso es todo?-

-Por supuesto que no!-Le respondió la Otaku-Cuando estábamos en la casa de mi hermano pude aceptar el cambio de todas las cosas…estoy segura de que alguno de ustedes tiene algo que hace que todo este sufrimiento sea más soportable-

Nadie dijo nada, Stan se rió nerviosamente porque si tenía 2 cosas que hacían todo ese sufrimiento mas soportable y esas 2 cosas o personas mejor dicho eran Kenny y Kyle.

-Para Cartman, eso es lo que Stan y esa mujer están haciendo-Dijo Neko-es por su propio bien…-

-Pero que hay de Wendy y de Ike?-Pregunto Kyle

-Wendy tiene muchas responsabilidades ya que ella es nuestra conductora, enfermera y además era la presidenta de la clase-Dijo Kenny-Esas responsabilidades son su escape de la realidad…-

-En cuanto al enano-Dijo Neko refiriéndose a Ike, antes de que pudiera decir algo Ike estaba corriendo hacia ellos con Wendy detrás de el usando la ropa que se puso en el local, llevaba puesta una microfalda, una boina de marinero y una remera musculosa blanca con volados en el escote de los pechos, abrazaba a Sparky apoyando su cabeza entre sus pechos cosa que le molesto al perro.

-Qué? Neko-Chan, quien es el enano?-Pregunto Ike corriendo hacia ella

-Bueno ese seria…-Dijo Neko sonriendo de forma tonta-Tu por supuesto-Empieza a revolverle el pelo.

-Estaban todos aca?-Sheila se asoma a la puerta de la cafetería-Vamos…pasen-

-Aun así estoy preocupado-Dijo Kyle entrando a la cafetería

-Yo te entiendo Ky-Dijo Neko entrando con el seguida de Kenny, Wendy, Ike y Sparky-Stan y Cartman, ellos mismos pueden ser un peligro-

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_-Hey! Devuélvanme mis ropas!-gritaba Wendy aun desnuda por el centro comercial, pero sin querer chocándose con alguien y caen juntos._

_-Wendy!-exclamó Stan en medio de las piernas de la azabache aun en el suelo._  
_-Ah, lo siento, Stan!-dijo Wendy ayudando a levantarse mientras él otro estaba rojo como tomate._  
_-Ehhh...Wendy que pasó con tus ropas?-preguntó el pelinegro avergonzado._  
_-Es que los chicos estaban cambiando de ropa y yo tambien, pero yo olvidé ponerme las mías y los chicos tomaron mis ropas-contestó Wendy mientras escondía el medio de las piernas y sus tetas sin mucho suceso._

_-Ehhh...yo te entiendo, Wendy. Sí quieres puedo ayudarte -dijo el pelinegro, mientras le crecía un bulto en medio de las piernas, haciendo que Wendy lo notara y lo mirara intrigada._

_-Sabes algo Stan? yo he mirado que los chicos empiezan a tener bultos sólo de mirarme y quiero entender el por qué. Puedo abajar sus pantalones y mirarlo?-preguntó ingenuamente la azabache, dejando al chico de pompón rojo, boquiabierto._

_-Qué?-sólo logró preguntar el pelinegro con los ojos grandes, y Wendy, sin esperar por una respuesta, logró desabrochar su cinturón y abajar sus pantalones junto con los calzoncillos, dejando su miembro a la vista._

_-Entonces es esto...-habló la pelinegra a pocos centímetros de la cabeza-es tan grande y grueso es...-continuó admirada mientras el pelinegro se quedaba aun sin palabras-como será su sabor?-añadió, para enseguida empezar lamer la punta._

_-Ahhh...ahhh...-gimió Stan al sentir la lengua de Wendy en la punta moverse despacio._  
_-Es como comer un helado-dijo la chica a sí misma contenta, poniendo toda la boca en la cabeza._

_-Wendy, ay Dios Mio!-exclamó el pelinegro al sentir la lengua de Wendy haciendo movimientos circulares._

_-Ufff..uufff...-dijo Wendy con la boca ocupada con la cabeza, moviendo su cabeza de arriba y abajo despacio mientras aun movía su lengua._

_-Oh, Wendy! Oh, Wendy!-exclamó Stan, poniendo las manos en el pelo largo de la azabache acariciando su melena._

_-Ufff..uuff..-habló la chica ya sintiendo la pre-semilla y empezando a aumentar la velocidad._  
_-Wendy, yo yoy a correrme!-exclamó el pelinegro luego de que la azabache hiciera durante varios minutos sus movimientos y empujó la cabeza de ella contra su miembro, tragando los chorros de semilla que salían de su pene._

_*Flashback*_

* * *

-Oye Stan-Lo llamo Kenny haciendo que este salga de su flashback-Te ves algo cansado, no lo crees? Deberíamos descansar por hoy-

-Toma Stan, aquí tienes algo para beber-Kyle le da una botellita negra con una etiqueta roja, Stan la toma y ve lo que dice la etiqueta.

-Kyle, esto es un estimulante sexual!-Le grito un poco enojado

-Perdóname! No quería darte algo como eso-Dijo Kyle sonrojado y arrepentido alejándose de Stan y Kenny.

-Eres bien pervertido, Kyle!-exclamó Kenny riéndose, mientas Wendy miraba con ojos lujuriosos al pelirrojo imaginando como seria su miembro o teniendo un trió con Stan.  
-No necesitas algo como eso ahora, cierto, Stan?-pregunto Wendy en un tono inocente, agarrando al miembro de Stan debajo de la mesa, sin ser notado por ninguno de los otros dos chicos.

* * *

Cartman y Sheila estaban conversando sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Ya me siento un poco mejor ahora-Le dijo Sheila a Cartman-Recuerdo que en la academia de policía nos decían a todos que debíamos hablar con nuestros superiores cuando volvíamos de una escena de un crimen perturbador porque eso era muy doloroso, igual Cartman vos solo sos un simple estudiante pero me parece que ya sabes eso no?-

* * *

Aun sigo ocupada con los estudios pero tuve un poco de tiempo libre para subir este capitulo :D espero que les guste, no me gusta mucho el Hentai Stendy** -Perdon si lastimo a alguien pero para mi esa pareja es pura basura y mierda-** pero me imagino que Coyote y Sprody El Jacor van a tener una potente erección por eso xD

En fin, quiero avisarles algo que es importante para mi...el dia 16/2 festejamos el cumpleaños de mi primito :) es un bebe así que cumple 1 año. Estaré lejos ese día por lo que no me podre conectar, lo siento :(

También quiero avisar que en algún momento empezare mi fanfic de cumpleaños :') y espero recibir uno de parte de ustedes ese día.

Un saludo! Dejen reviews...Ah! Me olvidaba, En la carrera del capitulo anterior...gano Kyle xD lo se porque lo vi en un sueño que tuve asi que ya saben quien gano :)

N3k00-Ch4N


	6. El Bueno el malo y la Muerte parte 2

Capitulo numero 6: El Bueno, El malo y la Muerte parte 2.

-No digas eso Sheila, eres genial!-Le dijo Cartman aunque por dentro sentía una puñalada ya que le había dicho un comentario halagador a una mujer y encima judía.

-No mientas, seré una oficial de policía pero soy una completa tonta-Le dijo Sheila criticándose a sí misma.

-Oye Ne…-Ike empieza a tirarle la manga a la chica Otaku

-YA TE DIJE QUE SOY NEKO-CHAN PARA TI NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!-Le grito Neko enojada

-Ok, tú crees que a Cartman le guste la mama de Kyle?-Le pregunto Ike preocupado

-Qué?!-Neko lo vio sorprendido-Jajaja, por supuesto que no enano! Eso sería un poco extraño, además Sheila está casada-

-Pero yo pensé que tu y Cartman…-Dijo Ike. Neko casi vomita por lo que pensó Ike…ella con Cartman? NI QUE ESTUVIERA EBRIA! Nunca estaría con un chico así.

-Qué carajo estas pensando Ike? Yo nunca estaría con Cartman-Dijo Neko un poco traumada por lo que le dijo el niño pelinegro-De todas formas, no te preocupes enano…déjame que te explique una cosa a mí me gusta ser popular entre los chicos pero si yo soy popular en todo no tendría nada me entiendes?-

-Pero a mí me caes bien cuando sos popular con los chicos Neko-Dijo Ike sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Ahhh…Ike-contestó Neko mostrándose ser gentil con Ike y abrazándolo también.  
-Eso es tan Kawaii!-dijo Kenny con una cara parecida a la de una princesa Japonesa.

-Ay, dios mio, Kenny! Parece una princesa Japonesa!-exclamó Sheila muy feliz y animada.  
-En serio?-preguntó Kenny más feliz que antes

-Por supuesto que sí! Yo voy a lograr obtener una ropa especial para ti ahora mismo!-dijo Sheila y se fue corriendo a buscar ropa para Kenny antes que nada se volteo para ver a Cartman-Cartman…-

-Eh?-Cartman reacciona por la llamada de Sheila, se veía que estaba alejándose del grupo y se acerca a Sheila.

-Ya te vas?-Le pregunto Sheila-Porque no te quedas un rato más? Por favor-

-Pero es que…tenía la idea de ir a buscar al padre de Kyle y a los padres de Stan-Dijo Cartman nervioso.

-Si te preocupa que me pueda pasar algo…no te pongas así, hare cualquier cosa para poder ayudarte-Le dijo ella intentando animarlo.

-No hace falta-Dijo Cartman alejándose de ella-Ya tengo un grupo que me puede ayudar-Obviamente se refería a Stan, Neko, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy y Ike.

-No hay problema, lo siento-Se disculpo Sheila-Sabia que dirías algo así…-Se va a buscarle ropa nueva a Kenny, los demás se quedan en silencio y Neko bajo la mirada. Sparky sale corriendo a la ventana de la cafetería y se pone a ladrar a la playa de estacionamiento.

-Sparky, Que pasa?-Pregunto Ike asomándose a la ventana, se queda en silencio por un momento.

-Ike?-Pregunto Kenny

-No me digas que…-Dijo Cartman mirando a la ventana donde estaba el niño pelinegro

-Hay una mujer policía en la playa de estacionamiento-Dijo Ike señalando a una mujer policía zombi caminando por el estacionamiento.

-NO! NO PUEDE SER, ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO-Dijo Sheila mirando a la zombi y da puñetazos contra la pared-No logro llegar a la estación! Fue mordida antes de escapar! Nadie va a…nadie va a ayudarnos!-Sheila levanto la mirada mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus ojos -No es posible…ahora no podre…-Ve a Cartman-Cartman…-

-Sheila, estas bien?-Le pregunto

-NO! NO…-Dijo ella-No me siento bien!-Sale corriendo, Cartman intenta detenerla pero ya era tarde, Cartman empieza a correr y la alcanza.

-SHEILA ESCUCHAME!-Le grito Cartman, ella se detiene, todos miraron la escena en silencio incluyendo los adultos que estaban ahí-A dónde vas?-

-ESO QUE TE IMPORTA GORDO DE MIERDA?-Le grito Sheila enojada haciendo que Cartman se quedara mudo-Se cuidarme sola! No te necesito…No necesito a nadie!-

_No podemos esperar la ayuda de Sheila, no solo ella…toda la policía es inútil. _

-La policía que fue a buscar ayuda se convirtió en zombi-Les aviso Stan a todos y ve a Cartman que hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar-Cartman…vamos a realizar un plan, y el plan es este…mañana nos iremos de aquí-

-No es muy repentino?-Pregunto Cartman cabizbajo

-Si no estás de acuerdo decilo-Le contesto Neko-Y por cierto…el otro grupo escucho todo lo que esa mujer dijo, entiendes?-Se aleja-Ya saben que la policía no vendrá a ayudarlos y que son unos inútiles-

_Ese grupo ya sabe que la policía no vendrá a protegerlos._

El otro grupo discutía sobre que iban a hacer ahora que la policía no vendría a ayudarlos.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto la mujer que estaba con el grupo

-Yo no contaría con la ayuda de nadie porque la policía de ahora son unos holgazanes de mierda-Dijo el hombre anciano enojado-Deberíamos encontrar un lugar seguro-

-Y en donde seria eso?-Pregunto la mujer preocupada por lo que pasaba

-Como vamos a llegar hasta allá si los autos ahora no funcionan?-Pensó uno de los hombres en voz alta-Si vamos caminando esa mujer anciana probablemente se morirá como la mujer policía-

-Vámonos con esos chicos!-Propuso ella-hasta que encontremos a un oficial de policía-

-No creo que sea una buena idea-Le dijo el criminal que acoso a Wendy-Piénsalo, a esos chicos solo les preocupa ellos mismos…están locos todos sabemos que podemos hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes pero piénsalo, ellos ya tienen armas y saben defenderse por si solos, incluso tienen bicicletas en la salida de emergencia listas para que puedan irse-

-Aunque uno de ellos impidió que acosaras a esa chica pelinegra-Le dijo la mujer a modo de broma

-NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIR ESO PERRA!-Le grito el ahora mas enojado que antes.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRA?-

-A TI, PERRA!-

-Qué tal si nos quedamos acá hasta que la comida y el agua se termine?-Pregunto la Mujer y vuelve a ver al criminal-Total, lo único que no tenemos es suficientes chicas para que puedas acosar-

-CERRA LA PUTA BOCA!-Le grito el criminal

-Vamos a morir…-Dijo uno de los hombres sentado en un rincón y todos lo miran extrañados-No hay un "sitio seguro" nadie nos va a ayudar, nosotros y esos chicos nos vamos a morir!-Después de decir eso suelta una risa psicópata, saca un cuchillo de su campera-Y TODOS SE VAN A VOLVER ZOMBIS!-

-Hey, cálmate-Le dijo el anciano mirándolo asustado-Deja de jodernos a todos de esa manera-

-DE QUE ME HABLAS?!-Dijo el hombre del cuchillo con una sonrisa psicópata-Yo soy un fan de las series de apocalipsis Zombis! Esos chicos de verdad se van a morir no importa si tienen armas para defenderse…la humanidad…la humanidad está condenada! No hay ninguna diferencia y no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo-

-LAS SERIES DE TV NO SON REALES!-Le grito el anciano-TUS PADRES DEBEN ESTAR AVERGONZADOS!-


	7. Fiebre de los Muertos

Capitulo numero 7: Fiebre de los Muertos

-No me importa…-Dijo el hombre del cuchillo.

-Hey, así es como empiezan los incendios-Dijo otro hombre con un caño de metal en la mano-Los matafuegos no van a funcionar, y los bomberos no van a venir a ayudarnos!-

La pareja anciana empieza a alejarse, y el criminal los ve y los detiene a ambos.

-Espera un momento, a donde creen que van?-Les pregunto

-Pensé que sería buena idea salir afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco-Le dijo el anciano sujetando a su mujer que aun seguía débil aunque un poco mejor debido a la transfusión.

-Como podes estar tan calmado en un momento como este?-Pregunto el criminal sin darse cuenta de que el hombre del cuchillo se estaba alejando.

Mientras tanto el grupo se encontraba en una tienda de ropa interior femenina, Kyle miraba avergonzado las armas que sacaron Stan y Cartman de un montón de sostenes.

-A-Ahí es donde se les ocurrió ocultar las armas?-Pregunto Kyle

-De quien fue la brillante idea?-Pregunto Neko mirando a Stan y Cartman, estos se sonrojan y se señalan el uno al otro echándose la culpa

-No creo que sea un buen escondite-Dijo Kyle mirando a Wendy-Solo alguien con tetas enormes tendría la intención de venir a buscar armas aquí-

-Viva la perversión!-Grito Ike sujetando 2 banderitas de Canadá y en las manos.

-Para usar el rifle no tenemos ni 150 rondas-Dijo Cartman agarrando el rifle-si empezamos a disparar ahora nos vamos a quedar sin municiones, si queremos usar las armas de alguna manera tenemos que buscar municiones-

-Solo nos quedan 30 cartuchos para la escopeta-Dijo Stan sujetando un cartucho en la mano

-No creo que la policía o la SDF nos presten municiones, vamos a tener que buscar algunas en una armería-Dijo Cartman-Creo que hay una al sur de South Park…pero de todas formas ya debieron haberla saqueado así que no hay ningún motivo para ir hasta allá-

-Cartman puedo entender que estés enfadado pero…-Dijo Stan, este es interrumpido por Cartman.

-PERO QUE?!-Grito Cartman enojado

-Si hay algo que quieras decirme, hacelo…No quiero ser tu enemigo-Dijo Stan-Preferiría seguir con vida-

-Je, te rendís muy fácilmente Marsh-Dijo Cartman mirándolo de manera burlona-Aunque no puedo admitir que yo a veces me rindo fácilmente-

-Esto, chicos acerca de las municiones-Dijo Kyle mirándolos-Yo podría usar mi arma como lanza, después de todo si disparamos los zombis se nos vendrían encima-

-Asi que incluso sin municiones deberíamos…-Dijo Cartman-Pero yo no puedo pelear a corta distancia como vos o Kenny-

-No, perdóname…no quise decir eso-Se asusto Kyle

-KYLE!-Lo llamo Stan-No te preocupes por eso, todos estamos en una situación difícil así que no hay problema-

-Stan…-Kyle se iba a acercar a abrazarlo pero Kenny interrumpe la tierna escena

-Ejem, Creo que deberíamos confirmar nuestros planes para más adelante-Dijo Kenny haciendo que Kyle se irritara y otra vez se ponga celoso-Creo que nuestros planes ya estaban confirmados pero…ahora hubo un cambio, en lugar de irnos mañana por la mañana debemos irnos hoy lo más rápido posible y en otras palabras no siempre podemos confiar en que las cosas salgan de acuerdo al plan…creo que deberíamos armas un Plan B, debemos asegurarnos de encontrar a los padres de Marsh…es decir de Stan y buscar al padre de Broflovski tambien-

Termina de decir eso para lanzarle una profunda mirada asesina a Kyle y este le envía una mirada furiosa al parecer los 2 pelearían por conquistar a Stan tarde o temprano.

-Digo la verdad no es así?-Le pregunto McCormick a Stan

-Ah, si dices la verdad-Dijo Stan-Después de que Cartman y yo comprobemos desde la escalera de emergencia del segundo piso que todo sea seguro vamos a abrir las puertas para poder salir-

-Lo primero que haremos es ir a la casa de Stan y fijarnos si sus padres siguen ahí-Dijo Kenny-Después de eso buscaremos un lugar seguro para escapar de los zombis-

-Solo tenemos que ir a los lugares cercanos donde puedan estar-Dijo Neko-Por ejemplo la estación de policía que se encuentra en el centro de South Park-

-Pero que pasara si no están en ninguno de esos 2 lugares?-Pregunto Wendy

-Si eso pasa…-Stan aprieta los puños en señal de ira, pero Kyle lo tranquiliza.

-No quiero pensar en eso-Dijo Kyle-Pero entonces dejaremos de buscar allí y tratar de hacer lo posible para mantenernos con vida-

-Acaso nunca te rindes?-pregunto Neko mirando a Kyle

-No se trata de rendirse-Dijo Kyle-Si no que hay otras cosas más importantes de las cuales debemos preocuparnos-Ve a Ike y le acaricia el pelo sonriéndole.

-Sí, se trata de eso solo es cuestión de tiempo para aprender a adaptarse-Dijo Kenny-vamos hasta South Park con las bicicletas para poder movernos lo más rápido que podamos-Ve a Cartman-Cartman, como deberíamos movernos?-

-Creo que leí en el periódico un término militar que se ajusta a esta situación-Dijo Cartman-Se llama R.O.E, eso significa Reglas de Compromiso…lo que deberíamos hacer antes que nada es reunirse con los padres de Marsh y buscar al padre del judío de Kyle, pero para ello debemos actuar adecuadamente…para poder movilizarnos tendremos que infiltrarnos en el terreno enemigo como una unidad de fuerzas especiales-

-Y evadir a los zombis a toda costa-Dijo Neko-Pero si nos encontramos con los zombis…-

-VAMOS A HUIR-Grito Ike-Incluso cuando no podamos correr-

-No deberías reaccionar de esa manera Ike-Dijo Wendy

-Suena complicado, me hace sentir mal de que todos ustedes vengan con nosotros-Dijo Kyle cabizbajo.

_Kyle tenía razón. _

-Lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora…esto se trata de mi y de Kyle-Dijo Stan mirando al grupo-No tienen ninguna razón en particular para quedarse con nosotros-

-Este plan no va a funcionar-Dijo Neko

-Stan, tu sabes que eso no va a cambiar nada-Le explico Ike sonriendo

-Me da miedo lo que pasa allá afuera, pero prefiero salir antes que separarme de todos ustedes-Dijo Wendy nerviosa

-Supongo que Stan tiene razón…-Dijo Kyle

-Es verdad-Lo apoyo Kenny haciendo que todos los integrantes del grupo sonrieran y le dijeran "Gracias".

-Ok- dijo Cartman al grupo ya fuera de la cafetería-Hice algunas abrazaderas y Break packs que se pueden usar para las bicicletas, lo malo es que se rompen fácilmente si las usas otra vez-

-Bueno…esto no me da otra alternativa-Dijo Stan sujetando un arma con una punta filosa en las manos

-Otra alternativa dices? Como si te gustara la idea-Dijo Cartman con un tono sarcástico

-Hey, Cálmate…tengo a alguien que me puede enseñar a usar armas después de todo-Dijo Stan refiriéndose a Cartman.

-Donde está la mía?-Pregunto Ike-Que debo hacer para tener un arma?-

-I-Ike tu no debes llevar un arma…eres muy pequeño para eso pero yo sí! Yo seré tu arma…Stan tambien será tu arma al igual que Sparky-Dijo Cartman asustado por lo que pasaría si Ike llevaba un arma

-De acuerdo!-Dijo Ike feliz con la idea ya que ahora el no necesitaba armas, sale corriendo hacia Neko y la abraza con fuerza.

-Pero por cuánto tiempo va a ser así?-Pregunto Stan-Tarde o temprano el va a tener que aprender a manejar un arma-

-No tengo idea-Le respondió Cartman-pero por ahora el estará bien-

-Con respecto a lo que paso con Sheila-Dijo Stan-Deberías hacer las paces con ella, no lo crees?-

-Y eso de que servirá Stan?-Dijo Cartman molesto-Ella me llamo gordo de mierda-

-Todos pasamos por una situación que nos afecta de alguna forma-Dijo Stan-Yo solo quiero que no tengas que lamentar nada sobre ella, está bien?-

-Sí, está bien-Dijo Cartman animado

-Entonces ve a buscarla y haz las paces con ella-Dijo Stan, Cartman se aleja para buscar a Sheila pero es detenido por Neko y Ike

-Hubiera sido ventajoso que este un policía por aquí-Dijo Neko mirando a Cartman seriamente y luego lo deja pasar, ve que Stan la mira-Que estas mirándome? Sé cómo te encuentras, tienes tu propia relación por la cual preocuparte…se ha derramado sangre en las relaciones humanas debido a 2 cosas: S.E.X.O y dinero-

-S.E.X.O, eh?-Pensó Stan sonriendo de una manera demasiado pervertida.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_-Wendy! Ahora no!-susurró alarmado el pelinegro a que Wendy lo masturbaba._  
_-Pero te gusta esto, no?-preguntó ella curiosa mientras el miembro de Stan creció y se notaba desde los pantalones._

_-Sí, pero no delante de los otros. Por favor-le pidió el azabache._

_-Como quieras querido. Voy al baño ahora y ya vuelvo-dijo la pelinegra soltando el pene de Stan, mientras este se quedaba sentado para calmarlo._

_-Ay, Dios, mio! Porque Stan no me acepta? -pensó Kyle preocupado en el baño de los chicos, poniendo su ushanka en el balcón mientras lavaba su pelo, pero notó que la puerta del baño se abrió._

_-Stan?-preguntó Kyle feliz y con los ojos grandes. -No, soy yo, Wendy!-exclamó la pelinegra entrando en el baño contenta._

_-Wendy, no puedes entrar aquí! Este es el baño de los hombres!-exclamó el pelirrojo en un tono medio molesto._

_-Pero Kyle, yo necesito que me ayudes en algo importante-dijo la pelinegra acercándose más al chico._

_-Qué?-preguntó Kyle medio molesto._

_-Esto-contestó la chica, abajando los pantalones de Kyle junto de sus calzoncillos de una sola vez._

_-Wendy! Que haces!?-preguntó Kyle intentando andar para tras, pero siendo impedido por la pared._

_-Es que quería ver cuán grande era su miembro-dijo la pelinegra en un tono inocente mientras Kyle estaba boquiabierto_

_-y Kyle eso es un zombie?-preguntó la azabache apuntando para un rincón._  
_-Que?-preguntó Kyle alarmado, y Wendy aprovechó y hizo que bebiera toda la botella del estimulante sexual._

_-Glup...por qué hiciste eso!-preguntó Kyle alarmado mirándola molesta, pero empezando a sentir calor._

_-Para ver como es el tamaño de su pene...mira ya está creciendo!-dijo Wendy mostrando que el pene se quedaba duro y más grueso._

_-Ahhhh...-dijo Kyle sintiendo el dolor de su miembro se haber quedado tan duro, sintiendo._  
_-"Su pene es un poco mejor que él de Stan, pero aun así es grande"-pensó Wendy lujuriosa, para enseguida, poner su boca en la cabeza del pene de Kyle y empezar a mover su lengua y su boca._

_-Ahhhh, Wendy!-exclamó Kyle mientras Wendy hacia esos maravillosos movimientos en su pene._  
_-Mmmpphh-dijo Wendy feliz por hacer que Kyle sintiera placer._

_-Wendy, más rápido!-pidió el pelirrojo, poniendo sus manos en las melenas negras de Wendy mientras ella atendía a sus deseos._

_-Ayyy…Dios mio, Wendy!-exclamó Kyle sintiendo la pre-semilla salir de su pene._  
_-Mmmpphhh-murmuró Wendy, haciendo esos movimientos con su lengua y poniendo_

_todo el miembro de Kyle en su boca._

_-Wendy! Wendy! Yo…yo voy!-dijo Kyle, pero es interrumpido cuando su semilla empieza a salir -AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-exclamó él en cuanto Wendy tragaba los chorros en su boca. Luego de haber engullido todo, Wendy saco el miembro de su boca._

_-Te gusto Kyle?-dijo ella feliz lamiendo sus labios y sacando el restó de semen mientras el pelirrojo jadeaba -Y aun falta un poco más-continuó ella, lamiendo lo que restó del líquido con la punta de su lengua para el placer del chico._

_-Ahora está limpio-dicho eso Kyle empezó a poner sus pantalones muy despacio_

_-Llamaré a Stan para que venga a divertirse contigo, ok?-habló la pelinegra saliendo del baño de los chicos mientras Kyle se preparaba para lo que iba a pasar._

_-Wendy, cómo estás? Porque tardaste tanto?-preguntó preocupado el pelinegro a la chica._  
_-Lo siento, Stan. Es que luego de que fui al baño de las chicas y Sali, Kyle me gritó desde el baño de los chicos diciendo que necesitaba verte -mintió la pelinegra, pero todos creyeron en lo que ella dijo._

_-Yo voy a ver sí Kyle mejoró!-exclamó Stan, yendo en dirección al baño de los chicos._

_-El judío tiene diarrea! Ja Ja Ja!-dijo en un tono burlón Cartman mientras todos lo miraban de muy mala manera ._

_-Kyle, Kyle! Estás bien?-dijo preocupado el pelinegro entrando en el baño medio ansioso encontrando a Kyle limpiando el sudor._

_-Stan, necesito que hagas algo importante-le pidió el pelirrojo._

_-Que, Kyle?-preguntó preocupado Stan._

_-Que Me hagas el amor-dijo Kyle, para enseguida empezar a besar a Stan con la lengua._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-NO ME SUBESTIMES!-Ese grito venia de Sheila haciendo que todos miraran a la salida que daba al techo, y que Stan reaccionara saliendo de su flashback erótico.


	8. Fiebre de los Muertos parte 2

Capitulo Numero 8: Fiebre de los Muertos Parte 2.

-Soy una tonta-se regañaba Sheila a si misma mientras lloraba-Siempre estoy dando lo mejor de mí, pongo mi mayor esfuerzo pero sigo siendo una completa tonta!-

-Aca estamos, te sientes bien?-Le pregunto el anciano a su esposa, Sheila escucha la conversación.

-Sí, ahora estoy bien-Le respondió ella y ve a Sheila-No le da vergüenza, su esposo se fue y ella es un fracaso como policía…E incluso se niega a querer a ese chico llamado Cartman-

-Ah…-Sheila se levanta-Que les pasa a ustedes 2? Este sitio es peligroso!-

-Que sucede oficial? Se encuentra todo en orden?-Le pregunta el anciano

-Estoy bien, solo me siento un poco cansada-Dijo Sheila sonriendo nerviosamente

-Gracias por todo Sheila-Le dijo el anciano

-Gracias a ti puedo vivir un poco mas-Le dijo la anciana sonriéndole

-Eeeh, y-yo no hice nada en especial!-Les explico Sheila-Es a C-Cartman a quien deben agradecerle!-

-No, es a ti-Le dijo el anciano-Si no fuera por tu ayuda estaríamos perdidos en este momento-

-Incluso si yo no estuviera aquí no sería…-Dijo Sheila pero escucha a Cartman llamándola-Que quieres?!-

-Sheila…-Le dijo Cartman-Ven conmigo!-

-Ah?!-Dijo Sheila sorprendida-Uh, con ir contigo quieres decirme que…No! No es lo que yo quería decirte pero, no puedo ser llamada una autentica oficial de policía asi que tu puedes…quiero decir…-Toma aire y vuelve a hablar-LLEVAME CONTIGO! Quiero quedarme contigo!-

Sheila le da un abrazo a Cartman haciendo que este se sorprendiera un poco por la reacción de la mujer pelirroja. Se dan cuenta de que la pareja anciana los esta mirando y se separan un poco avergonzados.

-Es agradable ser joven-Dijo la mujer anciana sonriendo

-Solíamos ser igual de cariñosos que ustedes-Les dijo el hombre abrazando a su esposa-Quise tener una risa como la de ella…la tendremos en el cielo…adiós-

Sin decir nada más, los 2 desaparecen y el rincón de la azotea en el que se encontraban quedo completamente vacío dejando nada más que los zapatos de la pareja.

Mientras tanto dentro del centro comercial el hombre del cuchillo se encargaba de romper las cámaras que se encontraban ahí y de matar a los zombis que estaban en la playa de estacionamiento, su rostro era sádico y Psicópata a la vez.

Un helicóptero se encontraba volando cerca del centro comercial de South Park.

-Es igual como lo vio la U.A.V-Dijo el piloto revisando la situación desde el helicóptero-Hay una señal S.O.S en el Centro comercial a 4000 metros de aquí-

-Creo que veo gente!-Le dijo su acompañante-Pero también puede ser que sean zombis-

-Usa el FLIR para confirmarlo-Le ordeno el piloto, enseguida el acompañante capta los rastros de calor de los adultos que se encontraban en el techo.

-Se ven señales de calor en la pantalla…están vivos-Dijo el acompañante mirando el radar-encontramos un grupo de sobrevivientes!-

El helicóptero empieza a volar a la azotea del edificio para poder aterrizar. El piloto llama a otros helicópteros por la radio.

-Atención, todas las unidades de rescate diríjanse al centro comercial de South Park para rescatar a un grupo de sobrevivientes que han sido rodeados por los zombis-Dijo el piloto.

Mientras tanto los zombis ya estaban invadiendo el interior del centro comercial buscando personas vivas para atacar. Tambien estaban subiendo a la azotea, pero el helicóptero lanza misiles y los empieza a ametrallar para matarlos.

-Como se encuentran los sobrevivientes?-Pregunto el acompañante

-Están siendo rodeados por los zombis…van a acabar con ellos!-Grito desesperado el piloto-Atención unidades de rescate, no usen explosivos para acabar con los zombis puede ser muy peligroso, solo usen las ametralladoras-

Los adultos que se encontraban en la azotea estaban intentando acabar con los zombis, uno de ellos corta la cabeza del zombie con unas tijeras de podar para jardinería.

-Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?-Dijo el hombre con las tijeras cortándole la cabeza a un zombie

-DEJA DE QUEJARTE-Le grito la mujer que se encontraba con ellos-Si no hacemos algo pronto nos vamos a morir-

-Eso es, así que concéntrate!-Le grito otro hombre acabando con los zombis. El helicóptero apunta los zombis que estaban ahí y empiezan a dispararles. De la puerta bajan el piloto y su acompañante con las armas en la mano listos para disparar.

-QUÉDENSE QUIETOS!-Les grito el piloto a los sobrevivientes, la mujer suelta el cuchillo y levanta las manos debido al miedo que sentía.

-Acá abajo es peligroso, vayan adentro-Dijo el piloto a la mujer, mientras otros helicópteros se acercaban a ayudar-Hay más sobrevivientes adentro?-

-No, todos…todos se…-Dijo la mujer pero por el ruido de los disparos le era un poco difícil responder a la pregunta

-MIERDA! Vienen mas-Grito el piloto viendo a los zombis cruzar la barricada, llama por radio a uno de los helicópteros-Elimina las escaleras del techo! No hay sobrevivientes adentro del edificio, todo está despejado así que dispara del lado oeste-

Lanza un misil volando la escalera, el resto de los hombres que se encontraba ahí disparan granadas y vuelan a los zombis a todas partes dejando nada más que restos en el techo.

-Todos los blancos fueron neutralizados, el techo está totalmente despejado-Dijo el piloto por la radio, se acerca al grupo y se quita el casco -Apenas llegue el helicóptero los vamos a sacar a todos de acá-

-Muchas gracias-Dijo el hombre del grupo aliviado de que al fin alguien los ayudara-Llegaron en un momento justo…-

-El U.A.V que lanzamos los encontró, una vez que lleguen las ordenes vamos a volver todos a la base-Les dijo el piloto

-No se supone que el E.M.P destruyo todo equipo electrónico?-Pregunto el hombre del grupo

-Oh, sabes de eso?-Pregunto el piloto-La bomba estallo en medio del mar así que muchas áreas no fueron afectadas y como unos civiles como ustedes saben que este ataque fue un EMP? No que todas las estaciones de medios de comunicación fueron afectadas-

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada! Nos lo dijeron esos chicos de preparatoria-Dijo la mujer intentando explicar la situación.

-Hay chicos de preparatoria ahí adentro?-Pregunto el piloto

-No señor, ellos se fueron hace horas-Dijo uno de los hombres del grupo.

-Esos chicos huyeron por su cuenta y ustedes no quisieron ayudarlos?-Pregunto el piloto sorprendido por la acción que había tomado el grupo.

-Bueno…lo que paso fue…-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo contando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

_*Flashback (Algunas horas antes)…*_

_-NO ME SUBESTIMES!-Ese grito venia de Sheila haciendo que todos miraran a la salida que daba al techo, y que Stan reaccionara saliendo de su flashback erótico. Uno de los hombres del grupo mato al tipo del cuchillo que se encontraba en el pasillo debido a su maldita teoría de que todos se transformarían en zombis. _

_-Esto…no me puede estar pasando, no me puedo morir así-Dijo el hombre del cuchillo sangrando por su vientre manchando su playera con sangre._

_-Ah…jajaja-Se reía el otro tipo de manera psicópata y sale corriendo de allí llevándose el cuchillo._

_-DUELE, POR FAVOR HAGAN ALGO-Dijo el hombre sin el cuchillo que estaba rodando en el suelo. Todos se acercan a ayudarlo._

_-Acaba de apuñalar a este hombre-Dijo la mujer del grupo mirándolo-Debemos ayudarlo…pero está muerto y está sangrando por todas partes-_

_-Rápido! Que alguien le vende la herida-Grito uno de los hombres que estaba ahí._

_-Yo no sé hacer eso! Porque no lo haces vos?-Le pregunto la mujer enojada_

_-Yo tampoco sé cómo hacer eso…-_

_Uno de los hombres sale corriendo del pasillo y ve en la planta baja que hay zombis deambulando por ahí._

_-No puede ser! Están adentro-Dijo el hombre volviendo a entrar para ver al grupo-Los zombis se están metiendo al centro comercial por las salidas de emergencia-_

_Los zombis entran invadiendo el centro comercial. _

_-Hey! Agarren algunos muebles-Le grito un hombre a los demás-Tenemos que bloquear las escaleras, debemos abandonar el primer piso!-_

_-OIGAN!-Grito Wendy, enseguida aparece el grupo detrás de ella dispuestos a ayudarlos. _

_-Entrar en pánico no nos va a ayudar en nada-Le dijo Kenny al hombre-Respira profundo y tranquilízate para poder decirnos que está mal!-_

_-No hay nada que podamos hacer, tomen unos muebles y bloqueen las escaleras mecánicas del primer piso-Dijo Stan haciendo que Neko se quedara pensativa_

_-Eso no va a servir de nada-Dijo Neko-Tenemos que huir de aca, vamos a usar las escaleras de emergencia del segundo piso- _

_-Tambien podríamos intentar con las escaleras contra incendios-Dijo Kyle intentando dar una idea. _

_-No me gustan las alturas-Dijeron Neko y Wendy asustadas al mismo tiempo. _

_-Voy a ir adelante chicas-Dijo Stan-Cartman, vos cuida nuestras espaldas y no bajes la guardia ni un minuto-_

_-Ey! Esperen!-Grito el hombre del otro grupo-Que pasara con nosotros?-_

_-Esa es tu decisión y de nadie más-Dijo Sheila_

_-Todo ha cambiado así que tienes que lidiar con eso como nosotros lo hacemos-Le dijo Stan_

_-Así que yo ya tome mi decisión-Dijo Sheila tranquila-Y decidí que ya no seré una policía-_

_Kenny empieza a matar a los zombis y algunos los empuja desde la escalera mecánica. Se detiene y ve a los chicos._

_-Vámonos-Dijo Kenny-Porque están todos parados mirándome? Se nos está terminando el tiempo!- _

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-A que se refieren con que "Finalmente lo entendieron"?-Pregunto el piloto-Entender que?-

_Entendieron que no se debe juzgar a otros por su edad…_

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Cartman y Stan corrían por el piso del centro comercial seguidos de los demás chicos del grupo._

_-VAMOS! ES POR ACA-Grito Stan guiando al grupo incluyendo al hombre que estaba con ellos. _

_-Que no iban a escapar ustedes solos?-Le pregunto a Kyle_

_-Si, eso íbamos a hacer pero…-Dijo Kyle sonriéndole_

_-Un hombre honorable sigue la conducta de los caballeros-Dijo Kenny_

_-Parece que somos responsables del estado de ánimo del grupo-Le dijo Neko de forma burlona. _

_Los zombis cruzan la barricada para atacar al otro grupo, el criminal que se encontraba con ellos tenía un arma con punta de lanza en el cañón. _

_-GAME OVER!-Grito el criminal_

_-Solo tenes que apretar RESET-Aparece Stan y le clava su arma también con punta de lanza en la cabeza a una zombi y la tira al suelo pero esta se levanta se lanza hacia Stan tirándolo al suelo con ella encima._

_-NO!-Grito Cartman pero enseguida Sheila actúa rápido disparándole a uno de los zombis que se encontraba ahí junto con la zombi que estaba encima de Stan dejando a todos los chicos sorprendidos._

_-jejeje-Se rió Sheila pero el criminal grito al ver más zombis detrás de ella. Kyle le pone el cañón en la boca al zombi que estaba detrás de su madre._

_-Ojala que no me acostumbre a matar de esta manera-Dijo Kyle sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-Mira el lado positivo-Le dijo Kenny cortándole la cabeza a un zombi con su Katana-Al menos eres mejor que yo-sonríe de manera burlona haciendo que Kyle se enoje con él. _

_-Puedo preguntarles algo?-Pregunto el criminal_

_-Sí, claro lo que quieras- respondió Stan_

_-Que mierda son ustedes?-Le pregunto el criminal sorprendido por la acción y las habilidades de los chicos del grupo mientras veía a Kyle y Kenny matar a los zombis._

_-SE ESTÁN ACERCANDO POR ALLÁ TAMBIÉN!-Interrumpió Neko señalando mas zombis a lo lejos y saca el arma que le regalo su cuñada-VOY A DISPARARLES!-_

_-NO LO HAGAS-Le grito Cartman intentando detenerla._

* * *

Bueno...creo que subiré este capitulo para no dejarlos con la intriga aunque si o si ya los dejare con la intriga aquí xD

Como sea, tengo que estudiar para ingles particular para rendir los exámenes de Gramática y Lenguaje. no tengo mucho tiempo para subir fanfics ni capítulos nuevos porque solo me quedan 6 días libres para estudiar -En realidad ya entiendo los temas así que lo único que hago es repasar todo para el día del examen xD-.

El examen es el día 26 -eso ya lo dije antes- lo voy a rendir a las 17:00 p.m y puede que me tome mucho tiempo rendir ya que me van a tomar examen escrito y Oral.

Disfruten el capitulo de este fanfic y cuando pueda subiré el resto. Oke? :)

N3k00-Ch4N


	9. La insignia cobarde de los Muertos

Capitulo numero 9: La insignia cobarde de los Muertos.

_Continuando con el Flashback…_

* * *

_-Que pasa ahora gordo puto?-Le pregunto Neko enojada__-Tienes otra mejor idea!?-_

_-No, es solo que estas a 50 mts de distancia y no tienes practica con esa arma, lo más probable es que aunque tengas municiones infinitas se te van a acabar enseguida y vas a errar con los tiros-Dijo Cartman-Además no recibiste la orden de nuestro líder- _

_-UUUH!-Grito Neko enojada mirando a Stan-Esta bien, Lo siento!-_

_-No era necesario disculparse Neko-Le dijo Stan-Aunque tuviste una buena observación, ni siquiera yo lo vi venir jejeje-_

_Esas palabras crearon en la chica Otaku un sonrojo en su rostro que no pudo ser disimulado._

_-Sí, ya sabemos eso porque sos el protagonista Stan pero…-Dijo Neko-Que hacemos con los zombis que están ahí? Nos van a alcanzar en poco tiempo-_

_Stan se queda en silencio tratando de crear un plan._

_-Stan!-Lo llamo Kyle-Que haremos ahora?-_ _-Vamos a cambiar de Planes otra vez?-Le pregunto Kenny mirándolo. _

_-Acaso no hacemos eso todo el tiempo?-Dijo Stan sonriendo con maldad-Cartman y Sheila vayan a asegurar la salida de Emergencia! Neko y Kyle ustedes protejan a Wendy y Ike, Kenny y yo vamos a retomar la guardia-_

_Esa idea hizo que Kyle se enojara más y se pusiera celoso otra vez. _

_-Stan-Dijo Ike-Me puedo llevar mi bicicleta?-_

_Stan asiente con la cabeza, Ike se sube a la bicicleta y empieza a pedalear junto a Wendy._

_-Y que hay de nosotros?-Pregunto Sheila junto con otros hombres-Que vamos a hacer?-_

_-Yo no sé que quieren hacer-Dijo Stan_

_-A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?-Le pregunto un hombre del otro grupo-NOS VAN A ABANDONAR?! VAN A DEJAR MORIR A ALGUIEN HERIDO?!-Dijo señalando al hombre que antes tenía el cuchillo siendo revisado por Wendy_

_-El está bien, la herida no es fatal-Dijo Wendy levantando un dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación._

_-Ustedes pueden venir con nosotros o quedarse en la azotea-Dijo Stan-Pero decídanse rápido-_

_-Nunca vi a unos chicos tan despreocupados-Grito uno de los hombres-Sus padres deberían estar avergonzados-_

_-Puede que lo estén pero no lo sabremos hasta que los encontremos-Dijo Stan seriamente-Pero no esperen tanto de nosotros…después de todo solo somos estudiantes de preparatoria-_

_-Yo me voy con ellos, no tengo razón para quedarme-Dijo el criminal apoyando a Stan_ _-QUE? Vos te pensas ir?-Le pregunto la mujer del grupo al criminal_

_-No quiero apresurarlos-Dijo Kenny-Pero tenemos que irnos porque los zombis ya vienen hacia nosotros…-_

* * *

_Cartman y Sheila estaban vigilando la salida de emergencia. __Cartman apuntaba con su arma y Sheila iba pegada a la pared cerca de él._

_-Cartman-Lo llamo Sheila-Ahora lo entiendo…-_

_-De que estás hablando?-Le pregunto Cartman, ambos se dirigen a una torre del centro comercial y ven la playa de estacionamiento llena de zombis_

_-Esto es horrible…no vamos a poder escapar con las bicis si esto sigue así- _

_-Esto no se ve bien-Dijo Sheila_

_-Hay que hacer algo para alejarlos-Dijo Cartman-Tal vez si les disparo desde acá…-_

_Sheila tuvo una idea y sale corriendo, Cartman la ve alejarse._

_-YA VUELVO-Le grito Sheila-TUVE UNA IDEA!-__Entra de nuevo al centro comercial._

_-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Neko_

_-Sucede algo allá afuera?-Le pregunto Stan_

_-Tuve una idea!-Les dijo Sheila-pero necesito unas cosas, alguien tiene que salir afuera y cubrirme!-_

_-Voy contigo mama-Dijo Kyle siguiéndola_

_-Buena suerte Ky-Le dijo Stan sonriéndole. _

_Sin decir nada mas los 2 se dirigen a una tienda llena de fuegos pirotécnicos. _

__-Ahh, ¡Aca están!-Dijo Sheila feliz.__

_-Que estas buscando mama?-Le pregunto Kyle. Sheila empieza a buscar por toda la tienda algo que era muy importante para ella._

_-Veamos…fuegos artificiales comunes no nos van a servir-Dijo Sheila tirando cosas al piso-necesitamos de esos que explotan cuando los tiras, ¿Cómo se llaman?-_

_-¿Te réferis a los Bolones?-Pregunto Kyle levantando un paquete de Bolones de color blanco con pequeñas chispitas rosas, azules y verdes_

_-SI! SON ESOS-Dijo su madre emocionada, pone otros más en una canasta de compras_

_-Tambien necesitamos "Ametralladoras" y unos de estos tambien-Dijo poniendo unos que parecían dinamita en la canasta._

_-Mama, porque necesitas…?-Pregunto Kyle pero Sheila le da una bolsa de papel._

_-Ten hijo, dale esto a Ike-Dijo Sheila feliz._

_ Kyle abre la bolsa y ve los fuegos artificiales adentro._

_-Oye, no deberíamos probarlos?-Le pregunto Kyle._

_-Claro!-Dijo Sheila-Tienes un encendedor?-_

_-ESTOY EN PREPARATORIA!-Le grito sin querer Kyle-Pensa a que persona le estas preguntando algo así!- _

_-Es cierto-Dijo Sheila ve para todos lados, ve a uno de los hombres del otro grupo y sale corriendo a buscarlo._

_-Mama, espera…-Le dijo Kyle pero es ignorado-Acá hay encendedores…__-Piensa-Genial! Me dejo hablando solo ¬_¬-_

_Sheila le quita el encendedor al hombre y prende uno de los fuegos artificiales con forma de dinamita._ _-OYE, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-Le pregunto el hombre a Sheila. _

_-Lo siento pero en los espacios públicos está prohibido fumar-Dijo Sheila arrojando el cohete con forma de dinamita a los zombis. Ese explota sobre la cabeza de una zombi haciendo que el resto se aleje del grupo. _

_-Buen trabajo-Se felicito Sheila a si misma_

_-Porque no habré pensado en eso antes?!-Le pregunto Neko enojada_

_-Supongo que en esta ocasión no tengo nada importante que hacer-Pensó Wendy decepcionada._

_-Porque estas tan molesta Neko-Chan?-Pregunto Ike_

_-PORQUE YO SOY YO-Le grito esta a modo de respuesta levantando un puño. Sheila le da el paquete de fuegos artificiales a Ike._

_-Para qué es esto?-Pregunto Ike_

_-Oigan, los zombis aun siguen viniendo-Les advirtió Kenny_

_-Tenemos que escapar por la salida de emergencia-Dijo Stan, ve a Kyle y junto con el resto del grupo empiezan a correr a la salida de emergencia._

_-ESPEREN!-Grito la mujer del otro grupo-A donde van?! Como se pueden ir tan repentinamente?!-_

_-Jajaja No van a salvarse de esta!-Les dijo el hombre que antes tenía el cuchillo-Ustedes se van a morir! Nos vamos a morir todos! jajaja-_

_Los miembros del otro grupo comienzan a correr por el piso para encontrar la salida que da a la azotea del edificio. Uno de los hombres es mordido por un pequeño grupo de zombis que estaban rondando por ahí. _ _El hombre psicópata volvió a tomar su cuchillo, se puso a simular que atacaba a los zombis._

_-SI! ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERIA! ME VAN A MATAR COMO TODO UN HOMBRE-Grito este sonriendo de manera sádica mientras es mordido por los zombis y el cuchillo cae al suelo._

* * *

_El grupo de Stan y los 2 adultos corrían junto a ellos a la salida de emergencia._

_-Hey-Le dijo el hombre a Stan-Si de casualidad encontras a alguien les podrías decir…-Iba a preguntar pero es interrumpido por Stan._

_-Sí, voy a hacérselos saber pero antes que nada vamos a salir vivos de acá-Le dijo Stan._

_ Todos salen a la torre que da a las escaleras de emergencia. Stan cierra la puerta detrás de él y le pone seguro._

_-Deberíamos mantenernos todos juntos-Dijo Stan feliz_

_-Las aventuras y el riesgo no es lo mio…-Le dijo el hombre intentando sonar amable-Nos vemos más tarde!-_

_-Ok, buena suerte entonces-Los despidió Stan._

_Sheila se encontraba junto a Cartman que aun sujetaba el arma._

_-No es que los estemos dejando, ellos decidieron venir hasta aquí por su cuenta-Dijo Cartman._

_-Neko-La llamo Stan_

_-Entonces deberíamos ser capaces de salir de aquí-Dijo Neko-Wendy y el enano de Ike deberían ir al medio mientras que Stan y Kenny bajan a la parte del medio, Cartman y Sheila van a retomar la guardia, Kyle y yo nos encargaremos de los lados derecho e izquierdo…Esta formación es diferente a la que usamos actualmente, es un método militar americano usado en Iraq para defender los vehículos de transporte…alguien tiene una pregunta?-_

_-Yo!-Dijo el criminal levantando la mano_

_-Que vas a preguntar?-Le dijo Neko_

_-Que haremos si los zombis se amontonan y nos atacan?-Pregunto el criminal un poco asustado_

_-Vamos a usar los Bolones y los demás fuegos artificiales para alejarlos-Dijo Neko_

_-Bueno, ya estamos listos…a trabajar!-Dijo Stan. _

_Todos bajan la escalera de emergencia._ _-Wendy, puedo usar tu bicicleta?_

_-Le pregunto Ike que se encontraba detrás de la pelinegra._

_-Está bien-Respondió ella. _

_Ike toma la bicicleta, pedalea hasta los zombis, les tira los Bolones y estos explotan alejándose del área. Todos miran sorprendidos la acción de Ike._

_-De que sirvo si después no soy yo la que es inteligente aquí-Dijo Neko enojada cruzándose de brazos. _

_Todos toman sus respectivas posiciones de ataque mientras los zombis se acercaban a ellos. _

_-Mierda-Dijo Stan sujetando su arma_

_-De verdad nos vendría bien cualquier tipo de ayuda-Dijo Kenny mirando lo que pasaba a su __alrededor._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

*Estacionamiento del centro comercial de South Park (Ahora)*

Un chico empieza a trepar un auto un poco agitado, ve al grupo. Su rostro estaba pálido y estaba temblando.

-P-Por favor!-Grito-Ayúdenme! No puedo encargarme de esto yo solo!-

-Quien es él?-Pregunto Stan mirándolo fijamente

-Debe ser la persona que destrabo la puerta de la escalera de emergencia en la planta baja mandando a todos estos zombis-Dijo Kenny-Ninguna persona podría hacer algo así-

-No importa, supongo que depende de mí…hare lo que pueda para salvarlo-Dijo el criminal cargando un bate para golpear a los zombis. Stan y Kenny lo ven con muy poca confianza después de lo que le hizo a Wendy-Porque me miran así? Pensé que no eran malas personas…además-Ve a Wendy-El hecho de que se me haya ido la mano con esta pelinegra sexy no significa que sea un mal tipo, acaso te hice algo para que me trates así?-Le pregunto a la chica pelinegra dejándola muda por un momento.

-No lo haga señor!-Le pidió Ike preocupado

-No me gusta que me llamen "Señor-Dijo el criminal-Me hace sentir viejo!-Empieza a golpear a los zombis con el bate-No necesito que me llamen así!-

-Que haremos ahora?-Pregunto Kenny. El cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse.

-MALDICIÓN-Grito Cartman-HAY 300 O MAS ACERCÁNDOSE A LAS CINCO EN PUNTO!-

-Puedo usar el resto de los fuegos artificiales?-Pregunto Ike.

Sheila tuvo una idea, sale corriendo hacia el criminal

-SHEILA QUE HACES?!-Le pregunto Cartman-No lo hagas!-

-Sé lo que hago, voy a ir a ayudarlo-Dijo Sheila corriendo sin mirar a Cartman, enseguida se voltea-Tengo un deber como oficial de policía! Eso es lo que entendí, no puedo rendirme así nada más…-

-Stan!-Lo llamo Cartman

-Pero…no podemos…-Dijo Stan

-STAN ESCÚCHAME!-Le grito Cartman

-CUANDO DIGO QUE NO SE PUEDE ES CIERTO! YA TUVIMOS QUE DEJAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN ADENTRO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL!-Grito Stan-ESTO ES DIFERENTE!-

-Ayúdenme! Ayúdenme por favor-Seguía suplicando el hombre arriba del auto que era rodeado por los zombis.

-DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR MARICA Y VENI A PELEAR!-Le grito el criminal que ya estaba con él.

Sheila tira los bolones asustando a los zombis que se alejan del auto.

-G-Gracias señorita policía-Dijo aliviado el chico arriba del auto.

-Llámame señora oficial-Dijo Sheila-Seria más formal así-

-Ok, gracias de todas formas-Le agradeció el chico.

-Perdón por eso pero…tenes que bajarte de ahí ahora-Le dijo el criminal al chico mientras golpeaba a un zombi con el bate. El chico empieza a bajar, se resbala y se cae al piso, el criminal ve a Sheila-Hey, usa los fuegos artificiales-

-Se me agotaron todos-Dijo Sheila

-Genial-Dijo el criminal viendo a los zombis acercándose al chico a punto de morderlo-No te me acerques!-un zombi se lanza encima de él y lo muerde en el hombro, Sheila asustada saca su arma apunta al zombi y le dispara.

-Tenes que irte de acá-Le dijo el criminal acabando con los zombis-Es tu única oportunidad!-

-Pero…que se supone que haga? Yo no sé como…-Dijo el chico asustado

-SOLO SALI DE ACA MARICA!-Le grito enojado el criminal, el chico se levanta y sale corriendo de ahí dejándolo solo al igual que Sheila.

Los zombis se acercan a Sheila, esta se asusta y empieza a disparar con el arma errando en casi todos los tiros.

El grupo la ve y empiezan a discutir sobre que harían ahora.

-Cartman…-Dijo Sheila mirándolo y tambien ve a Kyle y se echa a llorar.

-VAMOS A IRNOS ASÍ PORQUE SI?!-Dijo Kyle preocupado-No podemos dejar que mi madre se muera Stan-

-CUANTAS VECES LO TENGO QUE REPETIR?! NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER PARA AYUDARLA-Le grito Stan enojado

-CARTMAN-Grito Sheila haciendo que el grupo la mirara incluyendo el mencionado-Cartman…TE ODIO! TE ODIO, SOS UN ASCO DE PERSONA NUNCA ME CAISTE BIEN! ODIO TODO DE TI INCLUYENDO LO GORDO QUE ERES-


	10. La insignia cobarde de los Muertos 2

Capitulo numero 10: La insignia cobarde de los Muertos parte 2.

-Sheila-Le dijo Cartman-Tranquilízate, ya disparaste tu arma si gritas mas fuerte las cosas van a empeorar!-

-Ella ya lo sabe-Le dijo Stan cabizbajo-lo hace a propósito-

-Porque?-Pregunto Cartman

-Porque nosotros somos estudiantes de preparatoria!-Le dijo Stan-Ella es una mujer adulta y está casada…es la madre de mi mejor amigo, que no entiendes eso? Ella quiere que nos vayamos de aquí!-

-Qué?! Está casada?-Cartman no podía creer lo que oía y ve a Kyle-Eso es imposible!-

-lo digo en serio-Les dijo Sheila volviendo a poner su sonrisa de siempre-Por favor, les pediré una cosa…no dejen que…no dejen que me convierta en uno de esos zombis!- Cartman apunta su arma dispuesto a dispararle a los zombis que se acercaban a Sheila.

-Tú siempre me ayudaste Cartman-Dijo Sheila despidiéndose de todos mirando al grupo, a Cartman y a su hijo-Kyle…adiós hijo, cuídate!-

-Ya lo sé…-Dijo Cartman a punto de disparar-No tenes que decirme nada Sheila-

El zombi que se acercaba a Sheila recibe un balazo en la cabeza haciendo que todos los miembros del grupo se quedaran sorprendidos incluyendo Sheila.

* * *

Más tarde el grupo se encontraba en el centro de South Park, los zombis se aproximaban a ellos, Cartman les disparaba a todos con su arma.

-Que haces Cartman?! Deja de disparar!-Grito Stan preocupado

-Los vas a guiar directo hacia nosotros-Le grito Neko

-No se preocupen, me voy a encargar de acabar con todos ellos-Les aviso Cartman cargando su arma y volviendo a disparar, le da en la cabeza a una zombie-No pasa nada…esta todo en orden-

-Qué carajo te pasa culón?!-Le pregunto Neko y esta recibe como repuesta que Cartman le apunte con el arma, empieza a dispararle a un zombi y todos se alejan.

-Despejado-Dijo Cartman, Kyle levanta la mirada al igual que Wendy que estaba abrazando a Ike con fuerza y Kenny. Cartman recibe un golpe de parte de Neko. -Por el amor de dios, cerra la puta boca!-Le grito Neko-A ver si con ese golpe aprendes!-

-Yo…solo decía que…-Dijo Cartman pero de nuevo lo interrumpe otro golpe de la Otaku haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

-No te has puesto a pensar que no quiero que digas eso?!-Le pregunto Neko enojada malinterpretando la acción de Cartman.

-Pero…es la verdad-Le dijo Cartman asustado por la actitud de la latina-Yo le dispare al zombi, fue una orden de Stan…yo la mate, tambien mate a Sheila…-Empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos-Yo le dispare…fue mi deber…porque Sheila me lo pidió, SHEILA LO DIJO!-Empieza a llorar-SHEILA ME DIJO QUE LA MATARA!-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Kyle bajo la mirada al recordar eso y se puso a llorar bajito por la muerte de su madre, no pudo hacer nada para salvarla pero tampoco quería que volviera convertida en zombi.

-Cartman-Le dijo Ike acercándose a consolarlo-Shhh…tranquilo, no grites o los zombis te escucharan, yo ya sé lo que le pasa a Kyle y a ti tambien porque mi mama tambien murió-

Sparky empieza a gruñir y a ladrar, todos se voltean y empiezan a correr a atacar a un grupo de zombis que se aproximaba a ellos. Kyle los mataba a todos con su arma-lanza, Kenny con su Katana, Cartman era consolado por Ike, Sparky les ladraba a los zombis y Stan les disparaba con su arma.

-Vamos a tener que desistir la idea de ir a tu casa Kyle-Dijo Stan mirándolo

-WT…Porque Stan?!-Le pregunto Kyle preocupado

-Parece que vamos a tener que enfrentarnos con un grupo de zombis-Le explico Stan-pero se nos están acabando las municiones y no podemos conseguir más-Toma a Wendy del brazo-Wendy, ven conmigo, necesito tu ayuda-

-Pero…-Dijo Kyle preocupado-Y que hay de mi papa?!-

-Stan-Dijo Wendy de manera seductora-Me parece que este no es el lugar apropiado ni el momento para hacer "eso"-Se ríe

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_-Ahhh..ahhh..-los chicos gimieron de placer debido a lo que pasaba entre ellos._

_-Oye, Wendy...puedes poner el mio en tu boca también?-preguntó Cartman con un tono lujurioso, ella accedió con su cabeza abriendo un poco más su boca y poniendo juntos el pene de Kyle y del gordo, acariciando sus glandes con la lengua._

_-Ahhh...Stan!-exclamó el pelirrojo mientras era embestido por Stan y se apoyaba en la pared de la ducha, que aun funcionaba._ _ -Ahhh..Kyle!-exclamó el pelinegro, que empezó a aumentar el ritmo._ _Antes de que esas parejas llegaran al clímax..._

_ -Hola chicos! Como es...AAAHHHH!-exclamó Wendy sorprendida y boquiabierta al entrar en el baño y mirar a la escena, en la cual Kyle era jodido por Stan en un rincón de las duchas._

_-WENDY!-exclamaron los chicos y dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y mirando a la pelinegra_ _-No puedo creer que estén haciendo una orgia!-exclamó ella con un tono sorprendido.__  
-Como que una orgia?-preguntaron todos de una sola vez mirándose entre ellos._

_-KENNY!-exclamaron los demás_ _-KYLE!-exclamaron Cartman y Kenny al mirar al rubio contra la pared con él pene de Stan dentro de él. _

_-CARTMAN!-exclamaron Stan y Kyle al mirar el gordo en una posición tan vergonzosa. _

_-STAN!-exclamaron Kenny y Cartman de nuevo con su miembro dentro del pelirrojo.__  
-WENDY!-exclamó ella misma para darle humor a la escena haciendo que los chicos la miraran con cara de ¬_¬_

_-No importa, de todas formas podemos aprovechar la situación!-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Creo que malinterpretaste mis acciones-Le dijo Stan y le pregunta en el oído-Esto es acerca de Cartman, el se pondrá bien? Digo después de lo que ocurrió con Sheila…-

No se dio cuenta de que Kyle escuchaba toda la conversación.

-Creo que volverá a ser el mismo de siempre-Le dijo Wendy adquiriendo una actitud un poco seria-Pues no tocamos ese tema en las clases de Psicología que tome en la escuela…el está pasando por un estrés y un dolor abrumador, ya debe estar mostrando los síntomas-

Los 2 miran a Cartman arrodillado en el suelo llorando a más no poder como le paso a Kyle en el centro comercial cuando este le disparo a Sheila.

-podrías ser mas especifica Wendy?-Le pregunto Kyle

-Bueno, Como te sentirías siendo un alumno inteligente de la preparatoria que va a tomar un examen para entrar a la universidad falla 100 veces? Eso es muy doloroso-Le explico Wendy de una forma más sencilla

-Según se ve la mente de la víctima es aplastada por la impresión-

-Ya veo, estas en lo correcto Wendy no podríamos arriesgarnos en ir a mi casa si hay zombis por aquí-Dijo Kyle

-Si trabajamos todos juntos seguramente lo vamos a lograr pero lo más probable es que Cartman se muera en el camino-Dijo Stan un poco preocupado por el bienestar de su "amigo"-Si eso llega a pasar, Neko enloquecería…todo estaría perdido, nos moriríamos en un solo día-

-Cartman acaba de enloquecer no es así?-Pregunto Kyle

-Culpar a Cartman no hará que los zombis se vayan y tampoco traerá de regreso a tu mama-Le dijo Stan

-Sí, eso ya lo sé-Le dijo Kyle molesto-No soy tonto-

-Ya terminaron de pelear?-Dijo Kenny-Me temo que hay malas noticias, los zombis nos están rodeando-Señala a un grupo de zombis que se aproxima a ellos-pero si quieren un suicidio de pareja pues háganlo-

-Stan, pero que pasara con mi papa?-Pregunto Kyle

-Muy bien pensado!-Le dijo Stan-Quien mejor para ayudarnos en esta situación que tu papa y la policía Ky?-

-Bueno y que haremos ahora Marsh?-Pregunto Kenny -Tenemos que llegar a la autopista allí los zombis no nos atraparan-Le dijo Stan-y después de eso…-

-Vamos a la estación de policía!-Dijo Kyle interrumpiendo debido a los celos que sentía por Kenny.

-Me suena a pura diversión-Dijo Kenny sacando su Katana mientras sonreía con maldad preparado para acabar con los zombis, junto con Kyle empiezan a despejar el camino usando sus armas para protegerse.

El grupo dobla una calle a la derecha, Sparky estaba cansado de tanto correr así que salta y se esconde entre los pechos de Wendy.

-Oigan, donde está Sparky?-Pregunto Wendy mirando a todos lados-Lo acabo de oír ladrar…-Neko intentaba contener la risa por la acción del perrito, todos llegan a la autopista, ya no había autos ni personas en la calle.

-GENIAL!-Dijo Stan-El camino está despejado-

Se oye un disparo a lo lejos.

-Que fue ese sonido?!-Pregunto Wendy

-Fue un disparo-Dijo Neko mirando a lo lejos, ven a la policía.

-ESTAN VIVOS!-Gritaron Kyle y Wendy-La policía está a salvo!-

-Ya no puedo esperar más-Dijo Kyle feliz-Estoy seguro de que mi papa está ahí ayudándolos-

-Hey, donde está Cartman?-Pregunto Ike

-Ya me canse de hacer esto!-Les grito Cartman a lo lejos-Ya no quiero pelear con mas zombis ustedes sigan sin mi-los zombis se acercan detrás de él.

-SHIT!-Dijo Stan enojado a punto de golpear al culón.

-Ike, dame tu bici-Le pidió Wendy, Ike le da su bici.

Wendy se corta una parte de la minifalda, se sube a la bici y empieza a pedalear a donde se encontraba Cartman. Wendy frena y por el impacto Sparky sale volando de sus pechos aterrizando en la calle.

-ERIC CARTMAN!-Le grito Wendy sacudiéndolo-DE QUE MUNDO VIENES!?-

-V-Vengo de South Park, Colorado-Dijo Cartman nervioso por la actitud de la pelinegra.

-Pues en South Park habitan 2 cosas…Humanos y Zombis-Le grito Wendy-CUAL DE ELLOS QUIERES SER?!-

-Yo…-Dijo Cartman intentando responder, Wendy se calma y le sonríe tiernamente.

-Cálmate, ya no estás en la escuela-Le dijo Wendy con una expresión de conformidad-Ahora tu deber es proteger a tus amigos al igual que lo hizo Sheila!-

-SI SEÑOR, digo SEÑORA-Le grito Cartman haciendo un saludo militar. Wendy se ríe.

-Pero…qué carajo?!-Se oye a alguien decir viendo a Cartman y a Wendy.


	11. Asalto al recinto de los muertos

Capitulo numero 11: Asalto al recinto de los muertos

Kenny y Kyle se encontraban atacando a los zombis que se aproximaban a ellos.

-Carajo! No saben cuándo van a rendirse?-Pregunto Kenny dándole una patada a uno de los zombis, Kyle no responde y sigue peleando clavándole su arma-lanza a los zombis.

-Odio a los pendejos persistentes como estos-Le respondió Neko golpeando a un zombi con su arma.

-Igual yo-concordó Kenny cortándole la cabeza a un zombi con su Katana.

-Tu también odias a la gente así Wendy?-Le pregunto Ike mirándola

-Bueno, no tanto. A veces el insistir tanto es un poco atractivo-le respondió Wendy con una leve sonrisa pervertida.

-Supongo que una chica como tú ha tenido esa clase de experiencias-Le dijo Stan en un tono burlón a la pelinegra.

-Como rayos llegaron a hablar de este tema?-Pregunto Cartman para sí mismo que para los 2 pelinegros.

Llegan a la estación de policía, afuera todo esta deshabitado. No hay personas caminando por la calle, solo zombis. El grupo escucha unos disparos cerca del edificio.

-Que ocurre ahora?!-Pregunto Kyle preocupado-Antes acabamos de oír unos disparos!-

-Estaba preparado para lo peor…pero no esperaba que esto fuera a pasar-Le dijo Stan

-Que quieres decir con que estabas preparado para lo peor?!-Pregunto Kyle desesperado y angustiado por la idea de encontrar a su padre convertido en zombi, ve a los demás-QUE?! PORQUE NO DICEN NADA?!-

-Puedes calmarte un poco para que podamos hablar?-Le pregunto Stan sonando lo más amable posible

-COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME CALME EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?!-Le pregunto Kyle gritándole con mucha rabia en su interior. Stan no sabe que responder y Kenny lo ve con una sonrisa picara en el rostro-Este…este debe ser el lugar donde debería estar mi papa, pero ahora me imagino que se habrá transformado en un…-

-Tú piensas que no se lo serio que es esto?-Le pregunto Stan

-Les importa si los interrumpo?-Pregunto Neko acercándose a ambos junto con Cartman-hay unas marcas de ruedas en el parking y en la carretera de alrededor-

-Quieres decir que en un apuro la gente tomo sus autos y se alejo a toda velocidad de aquí?-Pregunto Kenny

-Probablemente se fueron antes de que esto empiece o como quieraquesellame-Dijo Wendy haciéndose la pensativa.

-Hmm, pero es posible que haya coches antiguos que no poseen sistemas electrónicos-Dijo Cartman -En todo caso esos coches no estaban aquí antes de que escapáramos del centro comercial-Continuo Neko

-Entonces todos se han ido?-Pregunto Ike preocupado

-No lo sabemos Ike-Respondió Stan

-Entonces hay que ir a buscarlos-Le dijo Ike animando al grupo a entrar a aquel edificio.

* * *

Una vez dentro Wendy empezó a sentir calor y se quito el chaleco que llevaba puesto encima de la musculosa con volados en el borde de los pechos.

-Hace demasiado calor aquí-Dijo Wendy y mira a Ike-Ike, podrías llevarme esto?-

-Parece que todas las entradas están bloqueadas-Dijo Neko mirando a lo lejos.

-Entonces porque esta entrada estaba abierta?-Pregunto Stan señalando la puerta por la que entraron al interior del edificio.

-Hay una mancha de sangre justo aquí-Dijo Kyle señalando el piso cerca de una mesa-Quizás alguien entro aquí después de que todos se fueran-

-Cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento?-Pregunto Kenny mirando a Stan.

-Vamos a intentar buscar municiones, armas, todo lo que podamos y hallar pistas del padre de Kyle-Dijo Stan

-Es la única familia que me queda y la única persona que tengo en mente a quien más podría tener?-Pregunto Kyle sonriendo mirando a la Otaku del grupo.

-Acaso me estas pidiendo que piense por ti?-Le pregunto Neko molesta

-Normalmente un líder tiene gente que lo ayuda con la estrategia-Le respondió Stan riéndose nerviosamente

-Me descubrió-Pensó Neko y ve a Kyle-Broflovski! Sabes donde guardaron las armas?-

-Probablemente haya un almacén o algo similar-Respondió Kyle y ve a Cartman-Oye Cartman, tu pareces estar relacionado con estas cosas…podrías averiguar donde guardaron las armas?-

-Tendría que se un lugar fácil de acceder cuando estas son despachadas-Le respondió Cartman pensando donde podrían estar las armas-Apuesto que están en el primer piso probablemente etiquetado como un "Arsenal"-

-Entonces vamos a buscar esas armas-Lo apoyo Neko

-Porque mejor no los buscamos en un mapa o algo así?-Pregunto Stan

-Realmente piensas que la policía sería tan estúpida como para dejar que la gente que está en la calle entre directamente y se robe las armas?!-Le pregunto Neko enojada

-Parece que no tienen una descripción del cuarto en la parte trasera izquierda-Dijo Kenny caminando por un pasillo revisando si estaba el cuarto de las armas.

-Cartman, por favor vigila nuestra espalda-Le ordeno Stan caminando junto a Kenny y Sparky.

-No veo rastros de que haya habido una pelea por aquí, no supones que aún quedan personas adentro verdad?-Pregunto Kenny mirando a Stan

-Parece que gran parte de la policía estaba intentando ayudar a la gente de afuera así que no estoy seguro-Le respondió Stan-De hecho había seguridad que se encargo de proteger el aeropuerto así que deben estar aquí-

Sparky empezó a gruñir advirtiendo a Kenny y Stan que había zombis cerca. 2 zombis salen del baño, Stan y Kenny los atacan usando sus armas, Kenny sonríe con maldad al haber matado a un zombi **_(Autora: recuerden que a Kenny le gusta pelear y defender a sus amigos así que a veces puede que se excite haciendo eso)_**

-Probablemente estos sean los que entraron después de que el sitio quedo abandonado-Dijo Kenny mirando a los zombis tirados en el piso.

-Parece que una pareja intento salvarse de ser mordidos por los zombis, por lo menos estuvieron juntos hasta el final-Dijo Stan

-Qué?! Una pareja?!-Pregunto Kenny confundido, Stan le señala una foto de los 2 zombis antes humanos juntos y sonriendo.

-Stan-Kyle se acerca a ellos-Me imagino que la "Armería" probablemente tenga la entrada bloqueada, apuesto a que solo la gente encargada de usar las armas podía pasar-

-Encontraremos algún camino-Dijo Stan sujetando su arma-Y tiraremos la puerta abajo si hace falta-

Empiezan a caminar y ven una escalera con una puerta que decía "Armería" lo trata de abrir la puerta pero no puede.

-Está bloqueada-Dijo Stan-Parece que necesita un código de acceso solo tengo que dispararle a la puerta para poder abrirla-

-NO LO HAGAS!-Le grito Cartman deteniéndolo-Tendrías que usar muchos tiros para hacer eso! Y qué pasaría si un disparo rebota y lastima a uno de nosotros?-

-Intenta darle a las bisagras…-Le indico Stan-Bah, no importa dudo que podamos tirar la puerta abajo si hacemos una grietas-

-Parece que la cerradura es a prueba de apagones pero probablemente el E.M.P la haya apagado-Dijo Cartman mirando la cerradura-Ya se! Alguien sabe cuándo fue la última vez que reformaron esta estación?-

-Fue cuando a mi padre lo transfirieron aquí-Le respondió Kyle mirándolo.

-En todo caso-Dijo Neko trayendo abriendo la mochila de Cartman-No debe ser a prueba de taladros, lo sabes todo acerca de romper y entrar no es así?-Saca un taladro de la mochila

-Este aparato es demasiado útil para operaciones encubierto-Dijo Cartman tomando el taladro-deberías estar agradecido de ello, no puedo usar esto! No lo merezco-

-En eso tienes razón-Le dijo Neko riéndose.

* * *

2 horas más tarde Cartman logra abrir la puerta con el taladro.

-Lo…logre-Dijo Cartman agotado sentándose en el piso -Eres un genio Cartman!-Lo elogio Ike con una sonrisa.

Sparky empieza a ladrar, alguien se asomaba desde las escaleras, era un oficial de policía convertido en zombi.

-No puede ser-Dijo Kyle y ve que llevaba un arma en la mano

-Parece que intento suicidarse después de ser mordido por un zombi-Dijo Kenny, enseguida saca su Katana y le clava la punta de esta en la cabeza matándolo, otro zombi se aproxima a él-Yo me ocupare de esto! Entren rápido-Grito mirando al grupo.

Stan abre la puerta de la armería y entra seguido de Neko y Cartman pero para su mala suerte todo esta vació.

-Que mal! Esta vacio-Dijo Stan desilusionado

-No queda nada…-Dijo Cartman

-ES VERDAD! La policía fue enviada a la carretera así que debieron haber tomado todas sus armas…COMO MIERDA NO PENSÉ EN ESO?!-Dijo Neko tambien decepcionada como Stan.

-Bueno, no importa…Neko crees que podamos encontrar algo de información o por lo menos una señal del padre de Kyle?-Le pregunto Stan

-No, esperen!-Los detuvo Cartman nervioso

-Tenemos que apurarnos!-Les grito Kenny atacando a los zombis con su Katana-No vamos a sentarnos a esperar a que los zombis nos muerdan-

* * *

Oke, Oke, Oke...

Al fin pude subir un capitulo de este fic un sábado a la mañana! -Son las 11:29 a.m-

Gomen por la demora pero es que estuve ocupada ayer con las tareas del colegio y no pude conectarme para escribir este capitulo y tampoco pude subirlo Dx

En fin, dejen reviews y esto ya casi acaba...pero si quieren que Coyote-Smith haga la 3era parte por favor díganlo!

No puse escenas lemmon porque me da flojera y ademas mi papa esta por volver a casa en un rato.

Otra vez vuelvo a decir, disfruten este capitulo, no se cuanto tiempo me tome subir el otro y...dejen reviews!

N3k00-Ch4N


	12. Asalto al recinto de los muertos parte 2

Capitulo 12: Asalto al recinto de los Muertos parte 2

-Y el cuarto donde guardan las cosas ilegales?-Pregunto Cartman-Ahí es donde guardan las armas que no pertenecen a la policía, así que cabe alguna posibilidad de que se encuentren allí-

-Eso se encuentra en el 3er piso, recuerdo haber visto cosas así cuando estábamos en primaria-Dijo Kyle-Tienen que estar ahí, no cabe duda-

-Entonces vamos al 3er piso y no se olviden de llevar el taladro-Dijo Stan saliendo del cuarto.

-En esta pistola ya no quedan municiones-Pensó Cartman tomando una pistola con el cartucho vacio.

Todos suben la escalera al 3er piso, Stan arma un nuevo plan.

-Chicos, Kyle y yo tomaremos la delantera…Kenny tu vigila detrás de nosotros-le ordeno llega al tercer piso y ve zombis caminando por el pasillo-Mierda, hay demasiados zombis aquí-Ve a los demás-APURENSE!-

Stan y Kyle empiezan a acabar con los zombis, Kyle les clava su arma-lanza y Stan los golpea con el arma sin municiones como si fuera un bate de baseball.

-Se encuentran al final del pasillo-Les grito Kyle-Ahora hay que ir con calma-

-Stan-Lo llamo Kenny al pelinegro-Lo importante es que encontremos las armas, no es así?-

-Sí, es verdad-Dijo Stan mirándolo

-En ese caso deberíamos saber lo que estamos buscando no?...-Le pregunto Kenny sonriéndole con maldad y un provocándolo un poco, ve que un zombi se acerca detrás de el y le clava la punta de su Katana en el cuello-JUSTO AQUÍ!-

Le señala a Cartman el cadáver de un policía, este junto con Stan revisan la ropa y encuentran una pistola dentro de su chaqueta.

-No puede ser! Es una MP5 SPK de fuego rápido?-Pregunto Cartman mirando el arma-tiene un silenciador y todo…y…y tiene cartuchos de recarga!-Encuentra otra arma similar a las de los francotiradores-Y esta es una M92 Vertec con cargadores adicionales!-

-W-Wendy-La llamo Ike-Parece q-que Cartman se la está pasando muy bien con las armas…da más miedo que los zombis-

-No te preocupes Ike, estas cosas nos protegen por unos…em…10 años mas-Le dijo Wendy sonriéndole-Todo el mundo debe arreglárselas como puede incluyendo Cartman-

-Kenny, creo que deberías usar esta-Le dijo Cartman dándole la MP5 SPK al rubio cenizo.

-Pero yo no sé cómo manejar un arma-Le explico Kenny

-Más tarde te explico, puedes llevarla atada a tu cintura al igual que tu Katana-Le explico Cartman-Estaremos bien usando esto-  
-Suena bien pero una SMG y una pistola con cargadores no nos harán imparables-Le dijo Stan

-Lo que necesitamos es encontrar municiones porque un silenciador no se deshace del sonido completamente, en cualquier caso aun no estamos listos para disparar cuando nosotros queramos-Dijo Cartman sujetando la pistola SMG.

Van a una bodega donde guardan las cosas ilegales, Cartman abre la puerta con el taladro, Stan es el primero en entrar, Neko se asoma a la puerta al igual que Ike con Sparky.

-Por donde comenzamos?-Pregunto Stan registrando la bodega-En esta prefectura la policía no es organizada así que vamos a mirar los archivos criminales y en las divisiones antidisturbios…justo en esas dos-

Stan ve una maleta, la toma y al abrirla encuentra un arma. Cartman se emociona por el hallazgo de Stan.

-DIOS MIO! ES UNA M1014!-Grito Cartman como si fuera una especie de Fangirl de una serie anime-Deberías usar esta Stan-

Stan se carga el arma al hombro sujetándola con ambos brazos, la siente un poco pesada.

-Pero qué carajo? Esta arma es más pesada que la anterior-Le dijo Stan a Cartman acomodando el arma

-Quizás sí pero es más funcional para el combate, anda con gas así que debería ser más sencillo usarla-Dijo Cartman-todo lo que debes hacer es poner los cartuchos tirando la palanca de cerrojo hacia atrás igual que con el arma anterior, tambien tiene un aparato para romper puertas así que puedes usarla como asta-

-Encontré una linterna-Grito Ike entre un montón de cajas pero nadie lo escucho.

-Y que hay de todas las demás armas?-Le pregunto Stan señalando un montón de armas en una mesa junto con los cartuchos, municiones, etc-Nuestro equipo es mejor que todo eso pero podemos usar las municiones-

-Cartman-Lo llamo Ike

-Qué pasa?-Le pregunto Cartman se asusta al ver a Ike con la linterna prendida bajo su rostro haciendo que se caiga para atrás.

-Jajaja-Se rio Ike apagando la linterna.

-Que paso?-Pregunto Neko acercándose al ver a Cartman en el piso.

-Que hiciste Ike?-Le pregunto Stan enojado al niño pelinegro.

-Lo logre!-Le dijo Ike feliz a Wendy-Asuste a Cartman-

-Bien hecho Ike!-Le respondió la pelinegra levantando un dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO!-Grito Neko perdiendo la paciencia-Como puedo ser tan lista y tan estúpida al mismo tiempo?!-

-De que estás hablando Neko?-Pregunto Stan

-Deberíamos haber buscado equipo eléctrico que no tuviera partes dañadas cuando estábamos en el centro comercial-Grito Neko desesperada-Porque no se me ocurrió antes?! Las baterías podrían haber funcionado carajo! Estoy perdiendo mi inteligencia como Otaku y me estoy volviendo cada vez más Baka-

-Neko-Le dijo Cartman y esta lo ve con odio-No seas duro contigo mismo, nadie es perfecto y ninguno espera que pienses acerca de todo-

Wendy toma la linterna colocándola debajo de sus pechos alumbrándolos pero en lugar de asustarse, Neko se molesta aun más y Cartman tiene una erección.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Wendy poniendo una cara de asesina serial-No los asuste?!-

-Quizás nadie es perfecto pero aquí tenemos a una persona DEMASIADO imperfecta-Dijo Neko refiriéndose a la chica pelinegra.

-Es todo lo que necesitamos aquí?-Pregunto Stan y ve a Cartman con una mochila repleta de armas-Cartman, porque llevas todas esas armas? No será demasiado pesado durante el viaje?-

-Quiero que nosotros podamos manejar nuestros propios caminos más tarde-Le dijo Cartman sin mirarlo-Podríamos irnos?-Por su forma de hablar Stan recordó el dolor que sufrieron Cartman y Kyle cuando este sacrifico a Sheila para que no se convirtiera en zombi.

Kenny se aproxima a ellos con la pistola atada a su cintura al igual que la Katana.

-Wow!-Dijo Wendy-Se ve genial!-

Neko y Kyle casi se sonrojan por lo que estaban viendo, Stan tambien se sonrojo pero prefirió disimularlo.

-Pero que te pasa?-Le pregunto Neko-Acaso no te da vergüenza andar así?!-

-No puedo creer que camines tan relajado como si nada pasara a tu alrededor-Lo regaño Kyle un poco molesto

-Neko!-La llamo Stan-A donde tenemos que ir ahora?!-

-Broflovski-Dijo Neko-Sabes dónde queda la sala de comunicaciones?!-

-Está en el último piso-Le respondió el judío, sin decir nada mas todos suben las escaleras hasta el último piso del edificio esperando que no haya zombis por ahí. Pero para su mala suerte Kyle y Stan ven zombis bajando las escaleras, empiezan a acabar con ellos. Sparky se lanza a una zombi mordiéndola, Cartman intenta levantar a Wendy que se cayó por la escalera gracias a sus botas largas con taco.

Dentro de la sala de comunicaciones se oyen unos gemidos desgarradores y lamentos desafinados, eran los zombis que circulaban por ahí.


	13. Punto Muerto

Capitulo numero 13: Punto Muerto

Después de acabar con los zombis que estaban dentro de la sala de comunicaciones, Cartman apunta con su arma en todas direcciones chequeando que no haya ningún zombi rondando por el lugar.

-Está despejado-Dijo Cartman confirmando que todo estaba en orden.

-No queda ningún zombi detrás de nosotros-Dijo Neko mirando la sala vacía, los demás entran a la sala. Wendy, Ike y Sparky son los últimos en entrar-creo que hemos despejado el edificio pero por las dudas manténganse alertas-

-No creo que la policía estuviera preparada para un ataque EMP-Dijo Cartman que caminaba junto a Stan y Ike.

-Oigan, aquella computadora esta prendida-Dijo Ike señalando una de las computadoras del escritorio. -Qué?-Dijo Stan confundido.

Neko corre hacia la computadora prendida, hace click con el mouse en la pantalla y aparece el plano de la estación de policía.

-El sistema de seguridad Alerta Jay aun funciona!-Grito Neko emocionada señalando el plano.

-A-Alerta Jay? Qué es eso?-Pregunto Stan sin entender nada

-Alerta Jay! Es un sistema de seguridad nacional japonés!-Explico Cartman igual de emocionado que Neko-Es un sistema automático hecho para avisarle a los ciudadanos las posibles catástrofes como terremotos por ejemplo! Y es a prueba de ataques E.M.P-

-De dónde saca la electricidad?-Pregunto Kenny-Hay alguna central eléctrica cerca que aun funciona?-

-Probablemente esté usando la energía que queda de la batería, estén alertas es posible que tenga suficiente carga-Dijo Neko mirando la pantalla.

-Como las de los hospitales no es así?-Pregunto Wendy

-Sabes lo que estás haciendo Neko?-Le pregunto Kyle mirándola

-CLARO QUE SI, esto es tan fácil de manejar que hasta un niño lo haría-Grito Neko aliviada.

-Porque gritas así? Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto Stan, enseguida la Otaku se calla y se avergüenza por lo que grito.

-Hay muchas cosas que no tuvimos en cuenta y una de ellas es que no encuentro la función de buscar-Le dijo Neko, Ike se acerca a la computadora y oprime un botón del teclado-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO NIÑO BAKA?!-

-No puedo evitarlo, si cuando ves un botón sientes la necesidad de oprimirlo-Le respondió Ike con unas leves lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hay my Glob!-Dijo Neko un poco frustrada por la acción del niño pelinegro, pero cambia la expresión al ver detalles de un plan para evacuar South Park-BIEN HECHO IKE!-

-Y ahora que hice?-Pregunto Ike confundido.

-Que pasa Neko?-Pregunto Stan -El SDF está armando un equipo de evacuación para sacar a las personas de South Park-Dijo Neko feliz

_¿Evacuación? ¿No querrás decir un respaldo verdad Neko?_

El grupo sale de la sala de comunicaciones y empieza a bajar las escaleras de 2 en 2.

-Y, Cual es el plan Neko?-Pregunto Cartman bajando detrás de todos ellos.

-La operación dura unas pocas horas desde pasado mañana por la tarde, esta todo tan tenso que no sabemos cuánto va a durar-Dijo Neko

-Y donde hacen la operación-Pregunto Stan. Neko se detiene al oír la pregunta de Stan.

-La hacen en un edificio lleno de departamentos de lujo-Le respondió la chica Otaku sin mirarlo.

-Hablando de suerte…-Kenny empezaba a correr.

-ESPEREN!-Grito Kyle deteniendo a Kenny-Y que hay de mi papa?! Y qué hay de los padres de Stan?!-

-Si bien recuerdo…te dije que solo quería ser útil-Le respondió Kenny sujetando su Katana-Yo siempre soy fiel a mi palabra!-

-Kyle-Le dijo Stan apoyando una mano en su hombro-Vamos a buscar a tu padre antes que nada…sabes dónde podría estar?-

-Si!-Kyle se echa a correr, los demás lo siguen-Es por aquí! La oficina se encuentra en este piso…-llegan a una puerta con una placa dorada que tiene el nombre del padre de Kyle-Ahí está la oficina de mi papa-

Abre la puerta pero para su mala suerte no hay nadie, todo está vacío. Kyle se queda mudo y estatico.

-Aquí no hay nadie-Dijo en voz baja.

-Kenny, podrías encargarte de vigilar la entrada?-Le pregunto Stan al rubio cenizo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí en este momento Stan-Respondió McCormick mirando a Kyle. Sparky suelta un ladrido.

-Kyle, veamos si podemos encontrar algo-Le dijo Stan, Kyle no escucha solo se queda estatico en su lugar -Neko, Cartman ayúdenme a buscar suministros por favor- Neko abre la computadora portátil del cajón del escritorio. La enciende pero no pasa nada.

-No funciona la computadora-Le aviso Neko

-No tiene más botones para apretar-Pensó Ike en voz baja.

Kyle se sienta en la silla del escritorio de su papa, ve una foto de él con su madre cuando era un niño. Al ver esa foto tuvo ganas de llorar **_(Autora: Y…después de lo que paso en el centro comercial…)_**

-Encontraste algo Cartman?-Le pregunto Stan.

-Encontré esto, parece ser una guía para sobrevivir a este apocalipsis pero fue escrita muy rápido y no se entiende nada-Le dijo Cartman mostrándole una libreta de color azul. Stan se enoja y golpea la mesa al no ver al padre de Kyle en su oficina como ellos pensaban.

-MALDITA SEA, DONDE PUEDE ESTAR?!-Grito Stan enojado.

-Oigan chicos, para que sirve esto?-Wendy empuja una pizarra con la que se golpeo anteriormente, tenía algo escrito en ella en color rojo, decía:

_"Todos los sobrevivientes, vayan al edificio Deluxe IV"_

-ESA LETRA LA CONOZCO!-Grito Kyle-Es de mi papa!-Corre a abrazar a Stan llorando de felicidad-STAN! MI PAPA ESTA VIVO! QUE ALIVIO, SOY TAN FELIZ-

Kenny mira hacia otro lado, Neko solo sonreía por la hermosa escena del abrazo.

-Kenny…-Lo llamo Cartman

-No importa, no pienso interrumpir la escena esta vez-Dijo Kenny alejándose de el-Los voy a dejar disfrutar del momento-

Neko le apunta a Cartman con su arma haciendo que este se asuste.

-QUE TE PASA?! YO NO SOY UN ZOMBI-Le grito-No aun!-

-No he aprendido a disparar con esto pero aun así, no vale la pena…últimamente me siento una idiota y eso no me agrada-Le respondió Neko seriamente.

-Tampoco es que pueda disparar mucho mas-Le dijo Cartman riéndose

-Tú peleas a tu manera-Contesto Neko de mala gana-Te he estado observando por un largo tiempo…acaso yo te gusto eh?!-

-Qué?! Claro que no marica, yo solo…es que…-Cartman no supo que responder.

-Antes era como tu Cartman!-Le grito la Otaku enojada, Cartman le entrega un arma similar a una pistola con metralleta pero esta era más grande y pesada-Que haces?-

-Deberías usar esto! La serie MP5 es automática así que no tendrás problemas para dar en el blanco, tiene poco retroceso debes ser perfecta para apuntar a breve alcance-Le explico Cartman-Solo que no dependes demasiado del sucesor, es decir…del silenciador, las balas no son subsónicas así que lamentablemente seguirás haciendo ruido y podrías atraer a los zombis-

Neko le devuelve el arma, Cartman se sorprende por su acción ya que ella –EL en la mente de Cartman- nunca se comporta de esa manera con él.

-Puedes sostenerla en todo caso, pero si llegas a perderla juro que te mato y esta vez lo digo literalmente-Lo amenazo Neko.

-Si señor!-Cartman le hace el típico saludo militar a Neko, este sale corriendo Ike levanta los puños al aire como señal de "Victoria".

-Qué pasa?!-Pregunto Neko mirando a Kenny, Wendy y Kyle-No me miren así Bakas!-

-El padre de Kyle probablemente se encuentre en el edificio "Deluxe IV" y…y mis padres tambien la evacuación de South Park de parte del SDF es en 72 horas-Dijo Stan-Nos quedan 2 cosas para hacer, primero que nada iremos a la casa de Kyle a buscar suministros y luego vamos a los departamentos de lujo-Todos asienten con la cabeza-Así que…si están todos de acuerdo, es hora de salir de aquí!-

*CONTINUARA…*

* * *

Bueno...

Prometí que iba a compensar el capitulo perdido del fic y aquí esta, tómenlo como una compensación por los días perdidos al no escribir o subir ningún capitulo del fic en la semana. lo siento es que solo tengo los viernes libres y de lunes a jueves estoy ocupada con las tareas de la escuela, estudiando o yendo a Ingles particular.

No se preocupen, no se acaba aquí...habrá una 3era parte pero esa la escribirá Coyote-Smith en su cuenta y yo ayudare con algunos capítulos -aunque por desgracia la mayoría contendrán escenas Hentai por parte de Stan y Wendy ¬_¬-

En fin, disfruten de este capitulo final y dejen reviews!

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
